


Wickedness

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Deepthroating, F/F, Impregnation, Large Cock, Mindbreak, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, horsecock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Morgana finds herself in another boring, uneventful game where she's pitted against a laner who just doesn't seem to understand how to provide a real challenge. It becomes increasingly difficult to distract herself from another problem that starts to surface, which brings rise to a domino effect that leads beyond the rift.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥Re-upload after it was taken down forever ago. Finally biting the bullet now that I've rediscovered my joy for writing. Pre-rework Morgana but I can't imagine it wouldn't suit post-rework Morgana as well.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Morgana (League of Legends), Elise/Fiora Laurent, Evelynn/Quinn (League of Legends), Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Morgana, Morgana/Vi (League of Legends), Sona Buvelle/Morgana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Silent Cries & Deaf Ears

“You have slain an enemy!” the announcer boomed as the lifeless body of the opposing mid laner hit the ground with a satisfying moan of pain and the jingle of gold. The poor yordle was hardly worth even his minuscule weight in bounty at this point, having a bounty that was hardly more than that of a cannon minion. Morgana looked over his motionless body lying in her pool of tormented soil, watching as the creeps that surrounded the corpse slowly had their life drained and subsequently stolen by her through her handy passive. Teemo could have made an opponent of considerable worth, had he been competent, if he had only used his movement speed to dodge her bindings. That was purely hypothetical, of course, for this Teemo had the spatial awareness of a beginner bot. She hadn’t even recalled yet, and her foe had already managed to rack up three deaths.

She stepped back towards her tower. It looked to be another boring match. Nobody seemed to know how to lane against her anymore, it sucked all of the fun out of her matchups. In her prime she may have been too strong to hold a candle to, but at least it required some skill on her part to win her fights. All these new champions had dashes and gimmicks, yet none of them seemed to know how to avoid a simple snare thrown in a straight line. This was just plain irritating! Top lane’s constant brawling had managed to draw the full attention of both junglers, meaning that she would be given free reign over her lane without contest, and her bottom lane had yet to even touch the enemy’s turret. Though she couldn’t blame them for cowering beneath their tower and farming, they were up against Caitlyn and Sona after all, it was the bloodshed that made this game sporting!

What was worse yet was that the dreariness of this match was hardly the worst of her problems. Morgana glanced upwards at her empty lane, and then at her map, searching for her slow witted opponent. There was no sign of him. Maybe he had raged and quit? That would be a blessing among blessings, such spare time would be handy in dealing with her troubles. Roaming would certainly aid in curing the boredom that ailed her, though there was still a much bigger trouble for her to deal with otherwise. She squirmed just thinking about it, but the shifting of her legs only made things worse on her. She could feel the velvet cloth of her dress rubbing against the beast that lurked below, spurring a familiar warmth that surged through the swelling mass. It was already half-erect, and it only continued to grow, even having hardly been touched. It was difficult to find time to properly alleviate herself, even with how scarcely she was picked, such a massive horse cock requiring constant relief, otherwise pressure would continue to build until Morgana ultimately exploded at the slightest touch. This was typically followed by her falling into a total lust drunk rut, where she would fuck anything and everything that she could. It was dangerous to allow oneself to become too consumed by lust, something she knew all too well, especially when it resulted in her fucking every baked good in her bakery.

All of which goods she still sold after, of course. She had such fond memories of that weekend. Even now she couldn’t help but start to massage her stiffening stallion phallus through her skirt. She tried to stave off her craving for a fresh hole to fuck, but her thirst had already started to take a toll on her mind. Her hand cringed back from her crotch, a dark stain forming where the flared tip pressed at the fabric from below. A quick gank for her bottom lane would surely take her mind off of things, or so she hoped, leading her to leave a tormented soil behind to clear the clashing wave before departing her own lane. She made quick headway for the river bush, but paused in the cover of the foliage when she spotted Sona starting to roam to her location. Morgana’s ravenous gaze traced the support’s exceptionally curvaceous figure as the unsuspecting woman in blue made exceptionally slow progress to the fallen angel’s position.

“My, my,” Morgana purred, licking her full, dark purple lips wolfishly. What a delectable piece of ass she was. The mage had admired Sona’s bubble butt from afar for awhile now, especially in that tight little body suit she wore in her DJ skin, but the real appeal of the woman’s figure was her jugs, of course. Maven of sex appeal was a more apt title for the mute, Morgana had always thought, but she had always kept her distance in favor of avoiding drama with the rest of the champions. Such a brittle resolve quickly crumbled away as she felt the fire in her loins, a promising solution to her difficulties having reared its face in the most trying of times. She’d already dropped her sweeping trinket, checking the bush for wards before even consciously making the decision to strike, and was fully aware that she was undetected. “Just a little bit closer. C’mon, you whore,” she whispered to herself anxiously, her heart beating at an elevated rate and her breathing turning into a light panting as she prepared herself. As eager as she was, however, she made sure to wait until she was absolutely guaranteed to land her binding.

The musician face-checked the fog of war, and suddenly found herself bound by dark magic. Tendrils constricted her hourglass physique, holding her firmly in place and at the whims of her opposition. Morgana shuddered with delight as she heard the familiar sound of her spell landing, just the idea of having such a busty wench to take out all of her pent up sexual frustrations onto having her body tingling with excitement! She leered at the bound body of her fellow bush-mate, closely examining the massive slut-udders and broad, childbearing hips of her captive with a deep hunger. Sona would have no way to resist her advances either, was the cherry on top, with the support only being a measly level five to Morgana’s own level six! Not to mention her bindings lasted for eons anyhow, this prey of hers wasn’t going anywhere until she was through with every last orifice she could plug herself into.

“What’s the matter, dear?” The sinful angel cooed in response to Sona’s distressed facial expression. She watched as the blue-haired woman twisted and writhed against her bondage, but all it did was whet Morgana’s appetite as she reached for the waist of her skirt. It was about that time that the instrumentalist noticed the strained tent that had been aimed directly for her, which only caused her to squirm with more fervor as she watched in horror as the sorceress dropped the garment that had clung so uncomfortably to the monolithic slab of horse dong that hung between Morgana’s legs. It drooped beneath its own weight, leaking a thick stream of pre-cum already as it began to surge to a fully erect state against the cool air of the outdoors, pulsating wildly with its arousal after being exposed to its soon to be victim. It was already easily fifteen inches in length, and growing with its every throb, the bulging veins on the shaft only making it all the more intimidating.

“Like what you see?” Morgana chuckled as she stared down the helpless support. “It gets bigger, y’know.” One of her hands grabbed onto the slab of fuck-meat, giving it a firm squeeze before thrusting into her grip a few times, the other reaching further down to fondle the massive sack that hung beneath. It hardly took much to prompt the semi-erect prick to grow to its full mast, an ungodly twenty-five inch monstrosity jutting out at the support at a downwards curve. She came within intimate distance of Sona, reaching out to grab the elegant dress that the mute had donned. “Your dress is such a fine quality,” she praised teasingly. Riiip. The loud tear of fabric came shortly after, and the buxom musician was abruptly exposed to the elements in one fluid motion of the mage’s hand. From her perky melons and light pink nipples to the lacy, blue panties that clung to her wide hips, and not a bra to be seen. Such an immodest sight was especially provocative to the fallen angel, who felt her cock twitch impatiently. “Whoops. What a shame,” the fallen angel sarcastically remarked, watching as the tattered cloth fell to the muddy river floor.

Her eyes voraciously scoured the nude form of the support before her. It was growing difficult for her to contain herself. She wanted to sink herself balls deep inside of any of the woman’s holes, but she knew that the greatest thrill came from letting the anticipation build; to leave her plaything in suspense. She pressed up against the prisoner of her lecherous desires, her hardened meat-log in contact with Sona’s soft flesh at least. A soft groan rumbled from her parted lips, unable to stop herself from lightly humping against the woman’s impeccably smooth skin. She moved one of her hands to take a greedy handful of one of the musician’s perfectly plump breasts in the meantime, kneading the chest-pillow roughly. Her other hand slowly caressed along the small of Sona’s back until she came to rest her palm on one of the tight buttocks below, giving the doughy cheek a greedy squeeze as well in exploration of her newest toy’s body.

“Y’know, if you want me to stop then all you have to do is say so,” Morgana openly mocked the mute’s disability with a cackle, watching Sona’s reddened face twist in anger and then dread anew. “No? I suppose I should take your silence as consent, hm?” The mid laner delivered a quick slap to the backside that she’d been so thoroughly fondling, the support wincing as her ass was struck so harshly, the flesh around the visible welt wobbling appealingly. It was nearly sensory overload for Morgana to watch the luscious display, she needed to sink her dick into a hole - and soon. She shoved Sona to the ground with little regard for the woman’s wellbeing, watching as she fell onto the ground. She landed with her face in the murky water and her ass high in the air, and more importantly with her bindings still securely in place, the musician had nowhere to go as Morgana came from behind and slapped her quivering womanhood across the instrumentalist’s alluring hindquarters, the massive length laying throbbing along the bent over woman’s spine. Morgana’s heavy balls rested comfortably against Sona’s cunt through the thin cloth of her silk undergarments, which were quickly done away with as the fallen angel tore them off so that she could nestle herself right up against the defenseless slit.

“So tell me, have you ever had your pussy stretched out by such a large cock before?” she asked in a low, sultry voice. Her hips drew back until she could shove the flared tip of her engorged pillar of fuck-meat against the entrance to Sona’s impossibly tight insides, a little clumsy in handling a monster of such size and mashing it against such a relatively small opening. “Or are you perhaps, a virgin, even?” This question elicited a response from the support, whose body tensed up anxiously at the suggestion. That was more than enough to tip off her attacker, who seemed to glow with joy at the prospect. “Absolutely wonderful! Don’t you worry, dear, I’ll be gentle. Every girl’s first time should be special, shouldn’t it?” She placed both hands on the wide hips of the blue-haired maiden and prepared herself to taint the woman’s purity. Her pelvis slowly began to move forward, struggling to squeeze even just the tip of her column of girl-dick into the firm embrace of the snatch that she so craved to defile, the lubrication of the copious amounts of pre-cum leaking from her length helping to force herself inside. There was a soft, lewd squelch as Morgana sunk herself past the lips of Sona’s twat, able to move a little more comfortably once she’d managed to push herself in past the head of her monumental bitch-breaker.

“Ooh! Fuck, you’re tight!” Morgana couldn’t help but groan in a husky voice, applying more strength into driving her hips forward. “We’ll loosen you up, though. It might take a few loads, but I’m sure that I’ll be able to mold you to the shape of my dick with a bit of time, and brute force, of course. I might even make you one of my personal breeding bitches! You’ve got such a nice body, after all. It’d be a shame to just let you run away after I’m through with you.” Sona seemed absolutely terrified by the suggestion, as was signified by her folds clamping down around the thick girth of the slut-masher that splayed out her nether region so brutishly. All of her struggling had ceased by now, having come to terms with the fact that there was simply no escaping the dark magic that had constricted her, she had been absolutely incapacitated at this point, her eyes full of tears as she endured the pain of being penetrated for the first time by such a freakishly large appendage. Morgana, on the other hand, seemed to be well off in the bliss of having her dense meat-rod compressed so snugly by the orifice she had taken by force. It hadn’t taken much for her to hit the cervix, her advance momentarily hindered by the wall that barred entry to the womb.

“Comfortable?” she continued to taunt with her rhetoric questions as she rolled her hips, stirring her stallion cock around inside of Sona’s pussy in an attempt to make more space for her to move around in. Her hands had caressed their way down to the fat ass before her by now, giving the taut cheeks a thorough groping as she held herself in place. She hadn’t even begun to truly fuck the support yet, and still the woman was already restless with her walls stretched out around the lance that had impaled her. “Brace yourself, slut. You’re in for a wild ride!” Morgana started to move, working herself back and forth at a pace as kind as one could be when working with such large equipment, thrusting into the cramped space with a surprising amount of sheer strength. Each time she came forward she battered into the cervical barrier that made Sona far too shallow to take the prick in its entirety, something that motivated the assailant to work with more might. It was her goal to go balls deep into this tight little cunt, lusting for the sensation and the satisfaction that could be derived from having every inch of her cock buried in any of a bimbo’s holes.

Of course, being denied this carnal pleasure began to frustrate her, as she began to ram herself into that barrier with increasing power. This was the opposite of enjoyable for Sona, who attempted to dig her nails into the ground below as she was slammed into from behind, flinching each time she was split open by the humongous fuck-pole. Yet, as painful as it was, she could feel it wearing away at her mind. Just the size of the colossus was more than enough to overwhelm her, but the force behind it was the tipping point, and as it broke past her cervix and began to hammer deeper yet into her twat, she realized that this ordeal had yet to even reach its harshest point. If she could speak, she’d be crying out to the heavens by now, her maw agape and her tongue lolled out as she was so thoroughly fucked by the angel’s wicked cock.

“Uhn! It almost fits!” Morgana called out, having managed to push the majority of her slab of she-meat into Sona’s lower mouth by now. She bucked herself into the hole at a steady pace, having eased herself into a rhythm that what suitable enough to sate her needs for the time being. Her pre-cum already began to fill the mute’s womb with every thrust, constantly splashing into the walls and making the grip slicker and easier to move about in, but it was only a taste of the load that was sure to come soon. Morgana was incredibly pent up, after all, and her massive sack produced more than a respectable amount of spunk, said jizz-factories swinging forward in a pendular motion and smacking against Sona’s closed, bound together thighs from behind with a repetitive slapping sound as they bounced off of the juicy, pale flesh. The fallen angel began to care less and less for the support’s welfare, wanting nothing more than to be able to bottom out in her cock-sleeve’s hole. She became more inclined to let loose and to savagely pound the girl’s reamed out snatch, readjusting her positioning for maximum leverage. She reached out and took hold of the long, flowing twin-tails of the musician, one in each hand. Sona knew all too well that this didn’t bode well for her, but there was nothing she could do as Morgana tugged back on each and yanked her head back, her face pulled off of the damp ground and hoisted so that it was held aloft as her attacker set out to plunge even deeper into her ravaged slit.

“Oof! That’s better!” grunted Morgana, who had ramped up the intensity. Her ploy had worked to her advantage, now managing to jam herself to what was close enough to the hilt for her liking. It was ridiculous to think that Sona had taken even half of this inhuman goliath, which made the mage feel somewhat proud that she had managed such an impressive feat. Her real prize, however, was the bliss that she’d attained in sticking the whole distance of her cock into a hole that clung to her girth so pleasurably. She had indeed followed up on her promise on molding Sona’s insides to the shape of her dick, finally able to move at a pace that required little effort beyond how hard she wanted to ravish the mute’s insides at that very moment. It was also enough to numb the support’s mind, who could hardly think of anything beyond how good that it felt to have Morgana boring into her pussy like this. Luckily she didn’t have to waste any effort on attempting to stifle moans that would betray her own pleasure, but her face had been contorted into a total mess. Drool dribbled down her chin from her outstretched tongue, and her mascara running with tears coated her cheeks. Her eyes had gone cross, rolled mostly back as she’d let all of her inhibitions go. There was some semblance of sanity remaining in her, as she seemed to be struggling against the grip on her hair, but that was quickly eradicated when Morgana suddenly picked up extra speed.

“Are you ready for me to dump my load in your slutty pussy?” the sorceress moaned, taking a new, rougher purchase on the silken reins that she’d been pulling back on so brutally. It didn’t matter whether Sona had even heard her with how far gone her mind was, Morgana was prepared to knock her cum-dump up with or without her cum-dump’s consent. She immersed herself to the base of her jizz-hose inside of her freshly broken dick-holster, her spunk starting to erupt from the flared head of her cock and rapidly filling up every nook and cranny of Sona’s insides until it was overflowing with the thick, virile seed. The mute’s stomach began to inflate like a water balloon, distended to its absolute limit before cum began to pour out around the circumference of Morgana’s twitching cock. She gave a few thrusts as the climax shook through her body, each of which shoving spunk out to make room for more and causing Sona to quiver on the spot. It had become apparent that the maven on the strings had had her first, and more than likely second and third, orgasms at once, her whole body shaking almost uncontrollably. There was no doubt in Morgana’s mind that a cry that could be heard from top lane would accompany this brain-frying orgasm of the support’s, watching smugly as the woman writhed restlessly on the ground. She didn’t dare pull herself out yet, far too amused with the sight for now.

“Was that your first ever orgasm, dear?” she crooned sweetly, only to receive even less of a response than would’ve been usually warranted. Sona’s body had went limp, possibly lost in some pleasure-induced haze of some sort, but that didn’t stop Morgana. Though she had only just cum, she was already primed and ready for round two. Again she began to move her hips, this time to slowly draw herself back and out of the cream-stuffed cunt, letting some excess seed spill onto the ground below to be washed away by the gently flowing stream. One of her feet raised up and kicked at Sona’s side, knocking the woman onto her back now for Morgana to climb atop and straddle the heavenly tits that she’d dreamt of for so long. It wasn’t as fun to fuck a unresponsive hole, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have some gratification from the jugs of said unresponsive hole. She shoved her juice-coated meat-pillar up between the large udders and squeezed them down around her girth, smearing the cleavage with her spunk as she began to lightly buck into the pillowy embrace of the perfectly shaped mounds of milky flesh. The tip of her cock grinded along Sona’s face each time she thrusted, coating the dazed girl’s face with her plentiful seed as well as the mute’s soft cheek was used to stimulate her length as well as her mountainous chest-melons, causing Morgana to shudder in her post-coitus hypersensitive state.

She knew that she couldn’t dwell too long on this, as fantastic as this tit-fuck felt, sure that Caitlyn was likely already wondering where her lane partner had wandered off to. It would do her no good to be caught with her literal pants down, though the idea of capturing herself a second fuck-sow to breed with was definitely enticing. Even as she humped between the globules of tit-flesh with growing fervor, she began to formulate a plan to get the jump on the opposing marksman. The idea of having not one, but two sets of holes available for her use was ambitious, but damn did it get her excited. Even without the sensation of Sona’s soft breasts against her stiff tower of she-cock, she was ready to pump out a second load. She quickly rose to her feet and began to furiously stroke her shaft, aiming the tip down at the support lying in a pathetic heap. Ropes of her gooey, befouling ejaculate began to erupt from the cusp, streaked across nowhere in specific with Morgana’s haphazard aim. Sona’s battered face, her heaving chest, her bloated midriff, she was covered in a glazing that made the sight of her Rubenesque figure even more alluring, something that Morgana hadn’t thought possible until this instance. It was almost enough to spur her into action to force herself onto the mute a third time, but at that very moment her keen senses picked up the familiar sound of a snap trap being placed in her general vicinity.

Tipped off to the presence of Piltover’s finest sniper, Morgana quickly made for nearby cover.


	2. Law & Order

Caitlyn had begun to worry when her support had gone silent, in more of a literal sense than usual, Sona’s presence on the map all but entirely snuffed out without a indication of where she had vanished to. The river was dark, and not even her keen eyes could make out what lied beyond in the ominous fog of war. She was pushed up to the enemy tower, her opponents forced to recall and scurry back to base to recover from her assault, the structure before her just seconds from teetering over and crumbling under the duress of the onslaught of minions sieging its stone base. Taking down the turret granted the Piltover sniper some liberties, namely in the ability to leave her lane as she pleased in hopes of setting up some plays to get her team back on the right track towards victory. Doing things by the book was her style, and Sona’s disappearance certainly wasn’t on the checklist of win conditions that she was mulling over in the back of her mind.

Embarking towards dragon pit, she began to search for hints of the enemy. Control wards, rift scuttler, honeyfruits, any of these could be indicators of a hostile presence nearby. Failing to find any of those, she quickly sought out a scryer’s bloom and hit it in the direction that she thought Sona would be most plausibly in. The area that spanned before her was revealed by the pollen, and a figure laying unconscious was just barely visible in the brush near the enemy’s red buff. All Caitlyn had to do was cross the river, almost foolishly dauntless in her movements across the map despite having no vision on the enemy mid laner.

Upon reaching the brush, the first thing that she noticed was the strange, off-white fluid that pooled out around the tall foliage. She recoiled just before setting foot in the puddle, saving her boot a polishing with her timely awareness, Caitlyn taking care to not fall into a trap. Should this be an adhesive similar to Singed’s, she’d be a sitting duck! Her caution was enough to prompt her to kneel down, scooping up a small sample of the thick gunk and rolling it between her fingers. It was a heavy, musky scent, made overwhelming by the sheer quantity of it. Something about it was vaguely familiar, though it was hard to place with its intensity. It seemed safe to touch, at any rate, a bit sticky - though not quite as much as she had initially assumed. She climbed back to her feet and placed a trap in the brush, wary of any danger that may lurk beyond.

There she found Sona, her poor support naked and alone, overflowing from her holes with the strange goo that pooled around her. There was no doubt about it that the maven of the strings was blacked out, though thankfully clearly still breathing as indicated by the rising and falling of her large bosom. Her milky flesh was beading with sweat, clearly exhausted by whatever events had just occurred moments ago. Had she been chased? Had a battle just ensued that Caitlyn hadn’t been apart of, with only Sona left to tell the tale?

It was just as soon as Caitlyn had dropped her guard that Morgana had emerged from the shadows, a binding already traveling at full velocity towards the mystified carry. Despite how alert Caitlyn typically was, she wasn’t fast enough to dodge out of the way of the magical projectile. She was ensnared, rooted to the ground where she knelt without being given a proper chance to react. Morgana took full advantage of the window of time she had and knocked the woman’s rifle away, leaving the sheriff totally vulnerable now.

“Not such hot shit now, are you?” Morgana cackled, joyful to see the woman who had been bullying her team’s bottom lane so helpless. Caitlyn had created quite the commotion amongst the fallen angel’s own team, her allies quite upset that the first tower had fallen with such ease. Nevertheless Morgana was here now to bring retribution - and boy, did she look forward to dishing out this revenge. As she slowly circled around her newest captive, she could already feel her monstrous horse cock hardening once more. So soon after draining her balls, she was filled again with vigor, the beast pulsating as it surged back to full-size between her legs, jutting out from between her pale thighs and drooping beneath its own weight. Without her dress to conceal it, Caitlyn was given an eyeful of the behemoth just as soon as Morgana looped around to stand before her. The flared head was already slick with pre-cum, oozing with the stuff at the prospect of breeding this newest bitch. It was like she hadn’t just pumped a quart of cum into Sona just ten minutes ago. She felt pent up, ready for another round or five.

Caitlyn refused to justify such a taunting question with an answer, though the scowl she leered at Morgana with was just a mask for her fears. It had quickly occurred to her that the strange fluid on the ground was very clearly a boatload of jizz, no doubt produced by the titan standing at attention before her. That beast would utterly ruin her too, and there was hardly anything she could do to stop it from doing so. She just wished she had the foresight to buy an early quicksilver sash with the surplus of gold she had, but now she was stuck in this vulnerable position. She tried her best to struggle free, but all she managed to do was tip herself over and fall to the solid ground with a hard ‘thud’. With her face pressed to the ground and her ass high in the air, skirt conveniently flipped up in all her twisting and turning, Caitlyn had to face the reality of this dire situation. With Sona unconscious, Teemo refusing to continue playing the game, and her jungler, Vi, nowhere to be seen, she was doomed to a fate with a very messy outlook.

“Can’t we talk this out?!” Caitlyn whimpered, her hardened glare softening into a pleading gaze. “I-I’ll get my team to surrender the game! It’ll save you the hassle! We’re a man down anyways!” She hardly had any chips to bargain her way free with, but she tried her hardest to reason with the enemy mage. In truth, her team could easily win this game yet - she was sure that Morgana knew this as well, though it was hard to determine whether the fallen angel cared as much about winning as she did about getting her rocks off at the moment.

“I believe you mean two men down?” Morgana quipped back. “And your team will be three men down by the time I get through with you.” She had circled back around to Caitlyn’s backside now, eager for a full view of the sheriff’s peach-shaped rump. She was clad in nothing more than a thong to disguise her private bits, her crotch hardly covered by the thin strand of cloth. “You don’t really seem to be dressed for talking things out as much as you are dressed for other things, you know. Who is this thong for, naughty girl?” She cooed softly, licking her lush, purple lips at the sight. It was impossible for her to hold herself back, seizing the skimpy undergarment and tearing it right off of the helpless carry.

“T-that’s none of your business!” Caitlyn squeaked, fearful as she heard her panties rip and she felt the cool air of the rift against her exposed cunt. In truth, the thong had been for her partner - Vi. They had been having a secret affair for quite some time now, and Caitlyn had intended to surprise her lover with a bout of fun after their match together. A reward for Vi’s early ganks bottom lane, as she so often did for her beloved partner. The ruined surprise was the least of Caitlyn’s worries now, however, more concerned with having a presentable pussy in the aftermath of Morgana’s attack.

“Au contraire! It’s my business now!” Morgana snapped back, leaning forward to take hold of Caitlyn’s wide hips. “Not that it matters who you were sluttying yourself up for anyways, now that I have ahold of you.” She paused, and let out a smug laugh. “You know, it must be my lucky day. Dumb little sluts your yourself keep wandering into my clutches! All ready to be bred to my heart’s content! Such a wonderful thing!” She took pleasure in the simple act of giving Caitlyn’s sides a squeeze, easing the head of her stallion cock into the tight entrance of her victim’s snatch. It took some doing to manage to force her way inside, not unlike trying to drive a nail into a solid hunk of wood, though it was considerably easier to barge in than it had been with Sona’s virgin folds.

Caitlyn tried to struggle, whining as felt the impossibly thick girth stretch out her insides, but it was futile, her squirming and pathetic noises only serving to further arouse her attacker. She could only grit her teeth and bear it, enduring the discomfort as Morgana gracelessly breached her hole and shoved its way into her clenched cunt. Her eyes grew wide, shocked at the realization that Morgana had actually managed to fit such an ungodly dick inside of her twat, feeling like she was being impaled on a log from behind. This wasn’t her first time being penetrated despite her taste for the fairer sex, having lost her technical virginity to Vi long ago through the use of a strap-on, but there was no way she was equipped to dealing with a monster of this size. She could only hope that clamping her walls down around the shaft could stave off Morgana from thrusting any deeper, though this quickly proved to be a failed attempt as the fallen angel clearly had to troubles in putting all her might into driving herself another inch down her length with every pump of her hips.

The sheriff already had a pretty clearly as to what the outcome of Morgana’s assault would be, illustrated by the momentarily incapacitated body sprawled out in the brush before her. Judging by the amount of spunk that had been pumped into Sona, this would be a long and tedious ride - one with a very grim outlook. When Morgana had mentioned her intent to breed, it was obvious that she meant it. Getting knocked up certainly wasn’t on Caitlyn’s agenda, though her thoughts on the matter looked to be of little consequence to her rapist.

Morgana’s thrusts were accompanied by her light grunting of effort, feeling the walls tighten around her spunk-slick shaft, slowing her efforts to bottom out by a minuscule amount. All it did was give the woman the tightness she had been craving in a fuck-sow, relishing in the feel of the tight walls of her plaything clamped down around her massive fuck-meat as she continued to drill herself inside. Forcefully stretching the walls to accommodate her cock was always the fun part, especially when laying pipe with a woman like Caitlyn who always held herself with such arrogance. She wanted to absolutely destroy this bitch, the desire to punish the enemy carry almost as great as her lust to rut into Caitlyn’s tight holes. Her hips suddenly ceased rocking back and forth, her shaft only halfway sunken into the snug orifice when began to withdraw. She pulled back until just the tip remained inside, keeping the vice-like cunt reamed out enough that she would have no problem reinserting herself.

Caitlyn was filled with a glimmer of hope that Morgana had taken pity on her, deciding to grant mercy. Such false hope was obliterated when the fallen angel brutally bucked forward and shoved herself balls deep into the cunt, her massive sack slapping off of the sniper’s thighs with a very sudden impact. She shuddered in pleasure at the sight of Caitlyn’s rippling ass-flesh, a pleasant reward for burying herself to the hilt with such a powerful motion. The flared head of the mage’s horse-cock had been jammed into her womb, leaving the powerless sheriff to writhe and squirm. Adapting to such a tremendous invader was the hardest trial she had ever had to overcome, her eyes wet with tears with the knowledge that she was truly unable to stop Morgana from doing as she pleased.

Morgana, on the other hand, was rather elated that she had managed to bottom out. She stayed still, Caitlyn’s spasming body and desperate clenching around her girth serving to be more than enough to pleasure her shaft for the moment. Not that she intended to idle for long, starting up the process of slowly thrusting in and out of her captive’s pussy. She drew back inch by inch, agonizingly slow in pace, before forcefully slamming back forward all at once. She started with six inches, then ten, then twelve, then eighteen. More and more each time, her moans growing in frequency and pitch with the amount of dick she was pumping into the grip of the sniper’s folds. Soon she was able to do this every last inch of her inhuman prick, thoroughly immersed in the pleasure of having the entire distance of her cock pleasured by the Piltover cum-dump’s fuck-hole.

“Y-you should consider yourself lucky!” Morgana huffed, her breathing labored as she focused so intently on pounding Caitlyn’s fat ass from behind. “Not many get to experience my cock! I’ve been told it’s addictive, even mind-numbing! And here you are, a stuck-up bitch, totally ungrateful for the opportunity to carry my children! You don’t deserve to be my jizz-rag! I was having plenty of fun with your bimbo support, and then you barge in and interrupt us!” In truth, given the choice, Morgana would’ve chosen to continue breeding Sona instead of breaking in a second slut. Sona had the bigger proportions, her insides were tighter, and her innocence was absolutely a large appeal in itself. “Though, the more the merrier I guess! You have the fortune of experiencing my lust at its peak! You’ll be thanking me by the end of this!”

It was around this time that the pre-cum that had been leaking into Caitlyn’s womb had begun to take its affect. Another aspect of the mage’s magic was that her seed also doubled as a potent aphrodisiac, the pheromone taking hold on Caitlyn’s mind and turning her pain to pure pleasure. Her soft sobbing turned to moans, her teary eyes rolling bag and her tongue lolling out in a slack-jawed ahegao fitting of only the most depraved of spunk-buckets. An orgasm began to rock through her body, the strongest of her life, causing her curvy frame to tremble with bliss. Her mind was wiped, all rational thoughts cleansed from her mind and replaced with a craving for sex.

“Don’t worry, my lovely little plaything, I still have a ways to go before I cum,” Morgana chuckled, the moaning like music to her ears. “Just keep enjoying yourself for now, dear. Let all your troubles slip away, and submit to me.” She could already feel her sack swelling in anticipation, an orgasm steadily building towards that which would be the final nail in the coffin in burying Caitlyn’s old life. She had a new future to look forwards to now, one of servitude to her new mistress, something that Morgana considered exponentially better than the sheriff’s current dull day-to-day.

“F-fuuuck me,” Caitlyn weakly pleaded with the woman she once detested. Her orgasm had utterly broken her, quick to turn into a horse-cock addicted slut, the polar opposite of an outcome that such an animalistic rutting had had on Sona. The sniper had even begun to move her hips back against the powerful thrusts of the fallen angel, though her motions were half-hearted with how limp her body was. It was enough to bring a wicked grin to Morgana’s dark lips, spurred onward by the woman’s begging. She never ceased in reaming out the already ravaged hole, pummeling the tight cunt mercilessly, sliding back and forth with increasing fervor. The obscene moaning from below was quickly driving Morgana over the edge, able to feel herself rapidly approaching the threshold to her climax. This one was sure to be bigger than even the one she’d pumped Sona full of.

Caitlyn had begun to move in sync with Morgana’s thrusts by now, cumming hard on the thick phallus each time she felt the hilt press against the lips of her snatch. Orgasms washed over her, one after another, rapidly becoming a broken cock-sleeve for the mage to use to her heart’s content. Caitlyn grew more eager to please her rapist, feeling its throbbing become more intense, the pounding becoming deeper and harder despite the slowing speed.

One final thrust came, Morgana slamming every last inch into the sopping wet folds. The flared head of her cock began to expand, release only a few seconds away. Her balls tightened and her prick began to twitch violently, her climax finally setting in. Hot, sticky, virile seed washed out like a wave crashing against the inner walls, flooding the sniper’s womb and filling her to the very brim. It kept coming and coming, until it overflowed around her girth and oozed around the base of her massive fuck-pole. Caitlyn’s stomach came to form a bulge, though a moderately small one, forced to expand to accommodate the sheer amount of cock-cream that had been dumped into her slit.

When her climax finally died down, dwindling down to a few final weak spurts, Morgana pulled out slowly from the ruined pussy, her seed cascading on the ground. It wasn’t enough to satiate her lust yet. She needed more, though Caitlyn arguably needed it most at this point. She hoisted the sheriff up into a kneeling position, propping Caitlyn upright against the wall, and presented to her the cock she was so hopelessly addicted to know. It glistened with girl-cum and jizz, the fluids coating the vascular shaft.

“Do you want more, my little fuck-toy?” She cooed softly, running fingers through the carry’s long, dark hair. Caitlyn hardly needed a moment to think about it, nodding her head with a ravenous gaze in her eyes. “Why don’t you blow me? Show me just exactly how deserving you are to be claimed as my personal onahole.” It was near instantaneously that Caitlyn dove for the fat meat-log, taking it in both hands, her grip hardly covering even a portion of the beast and her fingers failing to wrap entirely around the girth. Caitlyn’s attempt at getting her lips around the circumference of head of the horse-cock was pathetic to watch, her desperation visible in her rushed motions. She couldn’t imagine a world without this dick anymore, frantically trying to slobber all over the fat knob. Her tongue caressed whatever she could fit her mouth around, stroking the slick shaft with clumsy pumps of her hands. Her wet eyes stared up at Morgana pleadingly, begging for more cum. Even just the smallest of ropes would be more than enough for her.

“By the gods, you’re pathetic,” Morgana mocked, scowling down at the pitiful attempt at giving head. She’d gotten better blowjobs from girls who weren’t even awake! With a rude shove, she pushed Caitlyn’s head off of her dick and yanked herself away from the very poor handjob she was being given. “I guess I shouldn’t expect so much from a brainless fuck-doll like yourself, huh?” She chuckled tauntingly, relishing in the despair in Caitlyn’s eyes. She was devastated to be deprived of the fuck-stick she so desired, already suffering withdrawal without it filling her holes.

“I-I’ll do anything! I want more! Fuck me more, please!” She broke down and pleaded, staggering forward as Morgana took a step back. She was on her hands and knees, crawling towards the fallen angel, chasing after her. “I want to bear your child! P-please!” Her begging was convincing enough to suggest that this cock was absolutely vital to her survival at this point, such a small taste totally turning her into a shell of her former self.

“Anything, you say?” Morgana had turned her back at this point, putting on the theatrics for the sake of toying with her prey a bit, but Caitlyn had spoken the magic word to make her stop in her tracks. A mischievous smile danced across her face, her phallus starting to surge back to life from its softening post-coitus state. “Since you seem like you absolutely can’t go another moment without my cock inside of your slutty little pussy, I suppose I could violate your hole again.” She paused, turning back towards the sheriff. She took her erection in hand and began to caress the full distance of it, holding it aloft by the hilt in one while stroking with the other. This display served no real purpose other than to further drive Caitlyn insane, wanting to make sure that there was no sliver of the girl’s mind that wasn’t overcome with cock-lust.

“Y-yes, anything!” She gasped, licking her lush, peach-colored lips at the sight of the lewd open show that Morgana was performing. She was bewitched by the sight of the massive she-meat, eyes trained on the hand that glided across the cock-flesh so agonizingly slowly. “More, please! I need more! W-what do you want? Just name it!” It was always nice for Morgana to hear of her pet’s undying loyalty, especially from someone so new to the effects of her pheromones. It was a huge delight to hear such conviction from someone only recently exposed to her dick.

“Then why don’t you take me to some fresh meat? Someone I can really enjoy breaking down. You succumbed so easily, its laughable! I want someone I can really do some work on before they turn into a blubbering slut like you did.” She reached down and hoisted Caitlyn up, taking hold of the girl’s sides and lifting her by the waist. The sniper automatically wrapped her legs around the angel’s waist, clinging to the mage’s buxom figure. The flared tip of Morgana’s cock pressed right against her cum-dripping cunt, the upward curve aligned perfectly with the entrance. “Surely you know someone on your team that you could take me to. I’ll make sure you’re well rewarded - all you have to do is lead me to them!” She spoke like an adult to a child, Caitlyn’s comprehension perhaps limited to just that.

“I-I can take you to Vi!” She stammered, clearly a little enthusiastic at the intelligent thought she just had. “I’m sure she would love your cock! A-and besides, if I’m going to bear your child then she may as well be bred by you too! It’s only fair that I share this amazing feeling with her too! I wouldn’t want her getting jealous!” Morgana grinned widely, rewarding her pet for this by bringing the broken woman down onto her column of fuck-meat once again. She impaled the freshly fucked cock-sleeve on her pillar of dick-flesh and secured her firmly in place before starting to walk off, leaving Sona where she lay as she went off in search of new playthings instead.

“Sounds delightful, my dear!” She praised, moving to place both hands on Caitlyn’s broad ass cheeks. Her fingers sunk into the doughy flesh with little resistance, groping the tight buttocks as she bounce the girl along her dick with her every step. “Now, why don’t we go searching for her…?”


	3. Vicious & Violent

Vi’s entire focus had been on top lane. She had done everything she possibly could have, short of setting up a literal tent in the river brush, to ensure her laner the victory. She didn’t want to snowball this lane with her repeated ganks, how could she? Some moron chose to take Lux top lane into Riven, and a fed Riven would surely spell doom for the outcome of this match. The best she could do is save Lux from dying each time Riven engaged, having to clear her camps as fast as she possibly could in fear that her brief seconds away from the lane would result in an immediate death and some extra gold in Riven’s pocket.

She could only be thankful that her partner Caitlyn had been doing work bottom lane without any pressure from the jungle, able to even secure the first tower as a result of her constant pushing. Mid lane wasn’t quite so lucky, Teemo now sitting in spawn and showing no signs of continuing playing the match, but a free-farming Morgana seemed considerably less scary than a legendary Riven roaming around the map.

Then the bottom half of the map went dark. Sona had disappeared first, but then Caitlyn too? Everything went silent, a few missing pings in the distance suddenly ceasing when the sniper’s communication with the rest of the team came to a grinding halt with no indication of what had happened to her. Vi could only suspect that Morgana was up to foul play, unable to help but fret over it as she struggled to clear her golems with just under half of her health and just enough mana to charge up a vault breaker to come to someone’s help.

A missing ping went out nearby. Near the red buff, just from the fog of war beyond the wall. Was that Caitlyn? It must have been, so close to where she had gone dark at! Vi wasted no time in coming to the rescue, not even finishing her camp before rushing to help, disregarding her own wellbeing and launching herself over the wall - fist first like she always did.

“What a good breeding bitch you are…” Just on the other side of the wall was Morgana, waiting in the wings. She was content, though far from satiated, provided with temporary stimulation in the form of the bouncing sheriff riding her horse-cock like there was no tomorrow. “So eager to bring me other sluts to knock up while so bent on getting yourself impregnated with my seed? Sluts like you only come once in a lifetime!” She cackled, giving the doughy rump in her palms a firm squeeze. Caitlyn was unresponsive, unable to focus on the tasks of holding a conversation and pinging for help at the same time. She only had the mental capacity to do one of these simple tasks while the rest of her focus went into her riding the god-cock pounding her womb at full force.

There was nothing to fear between the two of them. With Lux clearly sitting under her tower top lane, Vi was totally alone as she walked into the ambush. She had single-handedly eliminated three of the five players on the enemy team without any trouble, and Morgana had every intention of incapacitating a fourth player. The only thing that could have given this trap away at this point was the moaning as shrieks of bliss that Caitlyn was letting out, but Vi, in her rush, interpreted these noises as pained rather than pleasure.

A dark binding shot out from the brush to Vi’s left, ensnaring the beaten down jungler and bring her to nearly collapse already. Her efforts to break free were pitiful to watch, her struggling lethargic and barely a tenth of her typical strength. Morgana took delight in this, glad that there wouldn’t be too much resistance on the Piltover enforcer’s part. With the ruined carry still resting on her massive girl-meat, she emerged from the shadows with a wry grin and a hungry gaze. Vi was immediately given a good view of what had become of her lover.

There was so much for Vi to take in at once, she wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. She knew that she had made a mistake of face checking, whether she needed to rescue Caitlyn as soon as she could have or not, but now she found herself to be the helpless party in this situation. Betrayed and left devastated by the sight of Caitlyn enthusiastically going to town on the monstrous phallus between Morgana’s legs, her belly inflated to the point that a puddle of jizz had formed on the ground where they stood. Vi didn’t know what the fallen angel had done to her partner, but she couldn’t accept it.

“You bitch, let her go!” She screamed out in a burst of anger, shoving herself to her feet from her kneeling position on the ground. Though she was still rooted to the ground, she displayed much more will to fight back now, though that didn’t change the injuries on her body. “What have you done to her?!” She wanted to lunge, to choke the lights of out of the mage, but she couldn’t move. She was forced to witness what enraged her more than anything else.

“I didn’t do anything to her that she didn’t enjoy. Thoroughly.” Morgana smiled wickedly, watching the jungler thrash about against her restraints in her fit of anger. The brawler’s raw strength was no match for her own powerful magic, especially with how many kills that she had picked up over the course of the early game. She bent forward, letting the mind-broken cock-sleeve slide off of her massive stallion cock. The sniper dropped to the ground, lying in the puddle of spunk that had pooled at Morgana’s feet. Vi was able to witness the colossal girl-dick in its full, hard, throbbing glory, standing at full-mast and drooping under its own weight. She made a gesture with one hand at the nearly unconscious sheriff, while her other hand grasped base of her shaft and began to slowly caress the underside with a half-formed grip. Her palm slide along the slick length with ease, coated in jizz and lady-juices.

“You can ask her yourself if you don’t believe me. She practically begged me to come up here and find you, saying that I should break you into a breeding bitch just like I did with her and that little mute bimbo. I was gentle with them, don’t worry, I know how to treat a girl right! Caitlyn especially loved it, and was even generous enough to recommend that I come share some of this bliss with you!” Vi couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the fallen angel telling her things that she would have dismissed as lies if she wasn’t witnessing the trembling Caitlyn trying to pull herself back to her knees so she could try and suck off the wet pillar of she-dick, visibly desperate more of its thick seed.

“W-what? This can’t be real…” Vi stammered in shock, her jaw on the ground and her eyes wide. It was very real, to her dismay, and Caitlyn, who had been denied the cock she craved, turned her head to give a loving smile to the captive jungler. She began to crawl through the grass towards the enforcer, coming to sit next to the dismayed woman, her cunt still leaking a copious amount of off-white gunk onto the ground.

“Y’know, Vi… It’s not all that bad!” Caitlyn giggled like an empty-headed schoolgirl, twirling her brunette hair around her index finger. “I came, like, sooo hard on her huge cock! A bunch of times, it felt so much better than anything I’ve ever felt before!” She seemed to squirm just thinking about it, no doubt desiring nothing else but to feel it again. “I just had to share this with you!” Her smile was genuine, though there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned forward and grabbed Vi’s skirt. “By the way, mistress! She’s already ready for you, just so you know. Vi never wears panties!” In a swift motion she flipped the skirt up, revealing the tight snatch beneath the blue officer skirt.

“What a good pet you are!” Morgana praised with a haughty chuckle, moving behind the bound jungler as she admired the view. She knelt down, reaching around to spread the pinkette’s long legs wide open while letting out a contented sigh right in Vi’s ear. “Hmmm… Now, if I remember correctly, every time you ganked my lane with your ultimate a few matches ago, I recall you shouting out something in specific…” She looped back around to Vi’s, drawing out this moment as long as she could to prolong suffering. Then she dropped to her knees, lurching over the jungler and shoving the flared tip of her prick against the bare pussy. Slowly she rubbed the head against the slit, laughing sinisterly as she prepared to claim another toy for her collection. Caitlyn was practically drooling at the sight, thinking nothing but selfish thoughts while she watched the display.

“That’s right!” Morgana remarked with glee. “You kept yelling ‘get dunked’, each and every time! Well, little miss fisticuffs, I believe it’s time for some payback, don’t you?” She took firm hold of the brawler’s broad hips and roughly slammed forward. She leaned forward until her own set of chest-pillows mashed against Vi’s sizeable melons, purple and pale flesh mashing against each other as Morgana came down with brutish force. Her massive shaft slammed into the snug embrace of the defenseless cunt, over eighteen inches already buried inside of the girl. “Get dunked yourself, bitch~” She crooned softly into the jungler’s early, licking her lush, dark purple lips wolfishly as the words left her mouth.

“N-nooo!” Vi cried out at the top of her lungs, feeling every inch of the titanically sized, beastly she-meat being crammed into her folds all at once. The sharp discomfort was softened by the lubrication, though it didn’t relieve all of the pain of being impaled by a monster like Morgana, her face frozen in a silent scream of agony when she found herself no longer able to scream. The tip of the wicked angel’s huge fuck-stick smashed against her cervix with every fearsome buck of her hips, rocking her whole body forward as her pelvis came down each time. It was like being punched in the gut.

“It’ll be alright!” Caitlyn promised, doting on her partner with a gentle kiss on her cheek. “After she’s through with you, you’ll feel nothing but pleasure! Pure bliss! It’s like a slice of heaven, right here on Valoran!” She patted Vi’s head, stroking her fingers through the pink locks comfortingly. “Why don’t you have a drink for yourself? You’ll see, once you taste her seed, you’ll only want more of it. It’s so sweet, so tasty! It’s addictive, here try it!” Without giving Vi any say in the matter she plopped her fat ass down on her lover’s face and shoved the overflowing cunt against her mouth, forcing her to drink its dripping contents.

“How does it feel, Vi?” Morgana purred, pleased to see how proactive her newest plaything was being. It was a pleasant sight to see, the process of breaking the brawler’s mind being sped along by their combined efforts for sure. The aphrodisiac in her cum would come into play even sooner yet, working especially fast when ingested orally. With a playful grin, she began to move her hips back and forth with increasing tempo, eventually managing to sink her entire length to root with every piston-like thrust - only to pull nearly all the way out and hammer herself forward again and again. She could feel the woman’s helpless body trying to tighten around the shaft, clamping down around the impossibly thick girth and trying to impede its progress to no effect. “How does it feel, being dominated like this for a change? I’m sure this is a new experience for someone like yourself, it must be humbling! Maybe you can even learn a thing or two!”

“Rrrg…” Vi growled, muffled by Caitlyn’s snatch. She was almost grateful that she was being forced to eat her partner out, her mouth full of thick, gooey baby-batter, otherwise, she may have let an accidental moan slip out. She found the pain fading and gradually being replaced with an intense pleasure, filling her up totally and making her feel warm and fuzzy at her core. The sensation dominated her thoughts, making it difficult to focus on anything else, only able to try and divert her attention to licking and stroking the oozing slit in her mouth with her skilled tongue. She knew how to hit every one of the brunette’s weak points, working earnestly in hopes of returning the sheriff to her senses before it was too late for either of them.

“Hahhh!” Caitlyn let out a high pitched cry, reaching down to clutch Vi’s pink locks and burying her face further into her crotch. She came, hard, hypersensitive already from the pheromones that had taken control of her body. She rode out the orgasm for a long time, grinding her hips against Vi’s lips until the wave of bliss passed over her. “G-good! What a good slut you’ll be for mistress, so eager!” She panted, her words gleeful and almost sounding innocent in her bubbly tone. She was satisfied with the enforcer’s performance, finding that she had fed the newest victim a suitable amount of Morgana’s cum in the process. “Now a single drop of mistress’ seed won’t go to waste!” She looked back at the fallen angel and giggled, proud of her resourcefulness. “M-mistress, can I go find Lux and bait her here while you finish up? I-I figure you might have fun breaking in her tight, teen body. She’s probably a virgin! …Plus, she’s always so… Happy, for no good reason! It’d be a good lesson, you could knock her down a peg!” The enthusiasm in her words made Vi realize just how far gone Caitlyn was at this point, causing her remaining hope to begin to slowly dwindle.

“What a sinfully delightful idea!” Morgana chuckled, once again astonished by the loyalty and wonderful ideas that Caitlyn was brimming with. Knocking up Lux would complete her collection, able to knock up the entire enemy team! Rather, everyone except for that obnoxious yordle - that was something she had no interest in doing anyways. Besides, she had basically raped him already with the vast gold lead she had over him. “Go lure that poor excuse for a mage here, and I’ll show her exactly what her place is.”

Caitlyn left without another word as Morgana turned her attention back towards the enemy jungler, watching the point of their union as she repeatedly buried herself inside to the very base of her fat meat-log. She began to smirk, her broad hips clapping down with increasing speed and causing the woman’s toned body to jiggle in varying arousing places. Every time she came down a satisfying slap of flesh to flesh crackled out, the silence between shortening with every movement of her pelvis swinging forward. Vi seemed to be beyond the phase where she futilely tried to fight the process, given an overdose of Morgana’s powerful aphrodisiac after being force-fed. Though she refused to moan, not wanting to admit her pleasure, the sorceress could feel Vi’s folds quivering and squeezing her girth, massaging her shaft and subtly grinding back into her pelvis in subconscious attempts to milk the seed from her balls.

“F-fuck!” Vi cried out, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. She was taken by surprise at the sudden increase in speed and power, only barely managing to withstand the attack and stopping herself from projecting her voice and acknowledging her own lust. If things continued like this, she would be reduced to a cock-addicted bimbo like Caitlyn in no time. The idea of which became more and more appealing each time the tip of Morgana’s dick smashed into the back of her womb too, her whole body trembling as she was forcefully brought to orgasm on the impossibly thick she-meat. Her body writhed, her breathing growing more shallow as she began to give in to senseless decadence.

What worried her most wasn’t her own state of mind, but was instead the twitching of Morgana’s massive cock, clearly on the brink of bursting and filling her womb with the potent contents of her balls. Each thrust was more and more of a threat, Vi coming to be stricken with fear as she realized that there was no way she could stop Morgana from knocking her up with her demon-spawn.

“Hnng… Don’t worry, dear. You’ll feel so much better soon!” Morgana laughed, her moaning growing more frequent and foreboding as it hinted at the torrent of spunk to come. She was one final thrust away, something they were both fully aware of, and so she savored the moment by keeping herself sheathed to the hilt for a long, quiet moment. Vi was kept waiting in suspense, the tension flustering her. She wanted to struggle, but her body was too weak. She wanted to do anything to stop it, but she couldn’t even complete the though of fighting back as Morgana slowly withdrew herself and shoved herself forward in one savage, brutal motion, buried buried balls deep. Vi’s pussy tightened in a vice-like grip, squeezing down hard on the spongy girth, sent over the edge by the final buck of the fallen angel’s hips. She came again, involuntarily milking the prick reaming out her walls as she writhed and twisted in mind-melting bliss. The flared head of Morgana’s cock began to expand in the meantime, working to guarantee that not a single spurt of her seed would spill out of the punk’s insides.

Then she exploded, a powerful jet of her thick, molten hot spunk discharging into the unwilling womb. She was rapidly filled to the point where she was bloated, appearing several months pregnant at a glance as the very last drop was squeezed from the shaft by the grip of Vi’s tight cunt. Morgana kept thrusting, feeling the pink-haired punk clamp down around her girth as she reached orgasm. They had attained euphoria simultaneously, though it was clear that the brawler was affected much more by the electric bliss jolting through her body. Her tough facade had crumbled entirely, left a husk of her former self. She whimpered with every thrust, grinding back her fat ass into Morgana’s pelvis each time her hips came forward and her flesh clapped into the broad cheeks.

Vi continued to tighten until the fallen angel wasn’t sure if she could move anymore, as hard as she tried to continue rutting into the slick, snug embrace, buried to the hilt and hardly able to wriggle around as her breeding stick relentlessly pumped out out her thick, hot baby-batter. It barely mattered, the pleasurable grip on her shaft more than enough to milk her for the remaining duration of her orgasm. The potent seed continued to flood out, pouring into every crevice that wasn’t already filled with her titanic stallion cock. She was left to relax her limps, letting out a contented sigh as she began to feel her pent-up frustration being relieved at long last. Her grip on Vi’s waist loosened up, Morgana rolling her hips to thrust a few final times into the ravaged slit.

“Oh, fuck!” She hollered, moaning softly as she began to slowly move her hips again. The jungler had begun to loosen up as well, nearly unconscious after all will to fight back had been drained from her body with a load of cream dumped into her pussy. Morgana pulled out, a soft ‘squelch’ sounding out as her cock flopped out and was exposed once again to the air of the rift - a stark contrast to the warmth of Vi’s insides. She’d lost count of how many loads she had dumped into these poor, unsuspecting bimbos at this point, but she at least knew that she had plenty more to give. The day wasn’t yet over, she still had that obnoxious and ever so “pure” light mage to break in too. She would have to improvise what happened after that, but she wasn’t too concerned with finding something fun to fill the rest of her evening with.

Vi, however, was more concerned with her ongoing struggle with fading in and out of consciousness. As the high of her orgasm began to gradually dwindle down she began to feel weaker and weaker, her mind already a blank slate for Morgana to manipulate as she pleased. All of her thoughts were in the shape of the fallen angel’s hot, thick, throbbing, delicious horse cock, her hazy eyes coming to focus solely on the throbbing spire of girl-meat jutting out over her toned stomach.

Wordlessly she came to roll over and get on her knees. Morgana didn’t react, watching silently with interest in seeing exactly what Vi would do know that she was no longer bound by magic. The brawler got on all fours and began to crawl, teetering from side to side as she slowly approached. Her intentions became more apparent as she continued forward until reaching the monstrous length, the flared head still oozing a steady stream of jizz. Vi couldn’t think, not while in the presence of this beast. She pressed her lips to the tip, running her tongue teasingly over the leaking cusp and licking it clean, drinking the salty fluids it produced.

“Good girl!” Morgana chimed, reaching down to tenderly stroke a hand through Vi’s pink locks. There was never any doubt in her mind that the punk was going to submit to the might of her cock, though she was pleased to see that it was still just as effective after already having dumped several other loads in two other sluts. Her confidence that she would be able to very thoroughly break Lux was reestablished, making the sensation of Vi’s tongue running all along her stiff shaft all the more satisfying to feel.

“Ahnn, mmm…” Vi moaned softly, diligently lapping up every drop of cum and girl-juices that stained the surface of the over-sized hunk of girl-meat like it was the most delicious treat she had ever encountered. She nuzzled the underside of the bitch-breaker with her cheek, smearing her face with a combination of seed and saliva. She relished in the feeling of its warmth, able to feel Morgana’s heartbeat through the large, twitching appendage. She had been broken similarly to Caitlyn, at a glance, though Vi seemed to have had her mental state diminished even further than the sheriff had gotten off with. A variety of factors had likely contributed to this, but Morgana was content with it regardless.

“You’ll make a lovely addition to my growing harem of fuck-sows!” Morgana crooned, idly thrusting her hips forward and grinding her wet shaft all over Vi’s slutty face. This mutual pleasure was short-lived, however, as the fallen angel took a firm grip of the dyed hair in her hand and hefted the jungler up and off of the ground. She lifted the brawler until she was at eye level with the mage’s milky white rack, Vi’s limp body nearly weightless compared to Morgana’s estrus-fueled strength. She dipped her head forward, getting right up in her newest breeding bitch’s face with an intimidating stare. It was important to establish dominance early when it came to potentially unruly subjects. “Just know that if you ever disobey me, I’ll deprive you of the cock that you love so much.”

Vi’s gaze went wide, starting to stammer a protest to this. No cock? She couldn’t believe her ears! She didn’t get a chance to beg for it as Morgana released the grip on her head and let her collapse to the ground, near immediately fading to black from physical exhaustion. Morgana laughed at this, turning to depart to prepare herself for Lux’s arrival.


	4. Light & Darkness

Ding! Ding! The pings rang out, alerting Lux to the cries for assistance of her teammate Caitlyn in the jungle nearby. What was she doing all the way up here at this stage of the match? The Demacian couldn’t place exactly what it was, her suspicions growing with how much of the map had grown dark since her mid laner had given up because of his own incompetence. Ultimately she decided to roam down and check it out, casting final spark to clear the remaining minions to push her own wave into Riven’s tower before exiting down the river. She tried to stay positive, she was the poster child of Demacia after all — but this team was making it really fucking difficult to keep up her persona of smiles and rainbows.

As the mage slowly and carefully made her way to the red buff, Caitlyn was busy reporting to her mistress. Morgana chuckled, her dark purple lips curled into a sinister grin at the prospect of the acquisition of the fifth and final member of her growing harem. At least, for now. There was no guarantee she wouldn’t venture out to expand in the future, just as there weren’t any promises that she would keep these dumb sluts around if they failed to satisfy her needs. A broken bitch fetched a pretty penny on the black market, especially in Noxus.

The fallen angel pulled her messy cock from Vi’s snatch with a groan, preparing for Lux’s arrival. It would be a matter of seconds. Morgana anticipated it, her leaking horse-meat hungering for more yet, the length twitching at the very thought of breaking in the petite “lady of luminosity” as she was so called. It was a joke, only something to boost that brat’s ego and the confidence of those pathetic Demacians as a whole. That’s precisely why Lux was the perfect addition to her growing line of cum-addicted breeding bitches, Morgana craving to watch the moment that the light faded from the girl’s eyes. The moment that she would lose her free will and only be able to think about her mistress’ massive god-cock, only able to beg for more.

Blonde hair poked out from around the corner, rapidly approaching the brush that the wicked angel stood in. The Demacian was utterly clueless, Morgana not even bothering to throw out a spell as Lux attempted to cut through the foliage in an effort to get to her destination faster. The shortcut was a dire mistake on her part, colliding head-on with her opposition and tumbling to the ground. Her staff slipped from her hand, landing directly under Morgana’s foot — who now stood triumphantly over her disarmed prey.

Lux’s bright blue eyes went wide with sheer horror at the sight, her pupils contracting as her gaze came to rest on Morgana, or rather, more specifically her monstrous horse-cock, slathered in a mixture of thick spunk and girl-juices indicating the fact that she had very freshly fucked what Lux could only assume to be her missing teammates. She was already being assaulted with the mind-numbing sensation that the pheromones had produced in her, the musky scent filling her nostrils and making her increasingly light-headed. She tried to stammer out a question but no words came from her lips as they moved, mouth gaping with her dumbstruck expression on her cute face.

“And my final little plaything has finally wandered right into my grasp!” Morgana exclaimed with glee, unable to restrain herself from reaching down and grasping her shaft in one hand. Her fingers ran all along the underside, slowly stroking the quivering length to temporarily tide herself over. She wanted to let the Demacian’s fear build, putting on quite the show from her position above the light mage. “Well then, little girl, are you ready for me to show you what real magic can do? I assure you, it’s nothing like what you’ve read in your little textbooks.”

Her condescending words had a very little impact on Lux, who was totally frozen in shock from the sight. It took the warmth of the sticky substance dripping onto her face to snap her back to reality, spunk already oozing out in a generous amount from the flared head of the beast that jutted out just a few inches above her head. She began to frantically search the nearby area for anything she could use to escape, or someone to call for help, but her hopes were dashed when she immediately spotted Vi laying face-down just a few feet behind the angel. Such a strong warrior had been reduced to a motionless, limp body strewn out in a puddle of cum, her tight ass up in the air and her holes leaking with baby-batter. Lux swallowed hard, returning her attention to the pillar of girl-meat in her face, drooping slightly down towards her under its own weight, watching as Morgana’s hand bumped back and forth over the vascular shaft from the base to the very tip. Morgana failed to stifle her mirth, letting out another taunting laugh as she watched Lux’s clueless expression.

“Like what you see?” She groaned softly through her twisted smile. She leaned forward, jabbing the tip into Lux’s cheek and smearing more of her jizz across the girl’s delicate features. “The way I see it, you have two options; you can shower me with the worship and affection I deserve on your own accord, orrr I can tear that useless armor off of your dainty little body and destroy your holes like the cheap cum-rag you are until you can’t think straight.” Her cold, casual words and demeanor towards the barely legal eighteen-year-old made Lux shudder with fear, not receiving any sympathy from Morgana in her situation. If anything, it seemed to make the fallen angel resent her, a terrifying fire burning in her eyes as she raped the light mage’s body with her lecherous stare.

“Either way, you’ll be submitting that body of yours to me by the time I’m through with you. Just like all of your other little friends. I’m just giving you the option of doing it the easy way.” Lux was starting to panic as Morgana offered her ultimatum, the threat of being ravaged by the titanic bitch-breaker prodding and smacking against her face was rapidly becoming very real. She quickly glanced between where her staff was, securely trapped beneath Morgana’s foot, and the wide-open exit behind her. It was all too obvious what she was planning, but she was left with little choice otherwise. Her nimble body twisted around and launched itself in the opposite direction, crawling on all fours in a desperate effort to escape her plight. The crack of a dark binding connecting with her from behind stopped her from making any further progress. There was no way to juke the missile projectile, hardly even making an attempt to with her straightforward path. She hadn’t even made it a foot before she was stopped dead in her tracks, held solidly in place as the fallen angel casually strode towards her newest toy.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t give you a choice. I guess the hard way is much more fun though, so I should thank you for that.” With a flick of her wrist, Morgana cast tormented soil beneath the bound Demacian, the spell slowly corroding the armor and reducing it to nothing more than scrap metal that fell uselessly off of her body. Morgana helped the process along by using her own hands to pry off whatever remained covering the girl’s body in the aftermath of the magic, tearing it off and tossing it away until all that remained on the smaller girl’s figure were the metal gloves and boots that protected her hands and feet. “Oh? You’ve got quite a nice body hidden away under all of that armor. Better than I gave you credit for. Such a cute, slender waist, but nice and wide hips. Perfect for bearing a child — or ten!” She praised the girl in a way that hardly made Lux feel any better, before moving to slap her massive spire of fuck-meat across the crack of the girl’s doughy rump. “And such a nice, fat ass too. Looks like I saved the best treat for last!” She pulled her groin back until she could press the flared head of her rod against the Demacian’s tiny hole, smearing the slit with a generous amount of pre-cum to prepare it for the brutal fucking to come.

“Don’t worry though. It’ll be a little uncomfortable at first, but I’m sure you’ll be absolutely in love with the feeling in no time.” Morgana reassured the girl, moving to place one hand on Lux’s waist while taking her shaft in hand with the other. She held it steady by the neck, keeping it nice and straight while she tried to force it into the narrow entrance with light, forward motions of her pelvis. “Just look at your team. They’ve never been happier than now, thoroughly bred and fucked by the very same dick.” Lux was already moaning wildly in response to having the head inserted into her cunt, Morgana struggling to shove her behemoth of a cock into the impossibly tight teenager. She marveled at just how snug of a fit it was, stretching the folds far beyond what they were meant to take.

“F-fuck! You damned bitch!” Lux’s grunts had become screams, her upper body squirming and writhing feverishly as she felt the invading girl-dick cram itself into her pussy with no regard for her well-being. Her flesh jiggled with her violent motions, nails digging into the ground as she endured the assault. Morgana rewarded her outburst with a spank to her broad, pale cheeks, leaving a bright red welt behind where her palm had struck.

“Keep doing that, the way you tighten up around my cock when you twist your torso like that feels great!” Morgana groaned, making a mockery of Lux’s attempts to flee. The fallen angel was hardly able to move anymore with how much the walls of light mage’s twat had clamped down around her veiny girth, able to barely squeeze another inch of her fuck-stick into the Demacian and letting out a low, husky groan of her conquest. “Such a dumb little slut like you is so deliciously tight! Far more so than any of the other fuck-pigs I’ve broken in today.” With another grunt she managed to bury herself yet another inch, claiming more territory, holding herself in place for a moment before slowly withdrawing a couple of inches and then slamming back herself back inside. Lux’s mind had begun to cloud over, unable to concentrate as Morgana worked her hole so brutally.

“Uhn! How does it feel, you bitch?!” She grunted aggressively, giving another powerful swat to the plump cheeks. The big-dicked bully of a fallen angel managed to get about half of her massive, throbbing slab of girl-meat into the small mage beneath her through this animalistic effort, the teen’s virgin pussy growing so tight that Morgana could hardly move anymore. Her eyes fell on the sight of the girl’s lips stretched around her dense girth, enamored with the sight. She couldn’t help but smirk, giving a particularly powerful thrust and bending over the whimpering girl to whisper in her ear. “You’re my favorite by far. I think may have to give you some extra training and keep you around as my primary breeding bitch.” A chill shot down Lux’s spine, sobering her up even if just for a moment, her fuck-hole constricting around the meat-log drilling into her from behind. The fallen angel’s intentions went beyond just dumping a few loads and knocking her up and incapacitating her for the match — she intended to kidnap her keep her as a live-in cum-dump!

Lux’s worst fears had been realized, her expression twisting into one of sheer terror. She looked back over her shoulder with her wet eyes begging for the angel to spare her, but she was met with only a cold, oppressive gaze. She couldn’t speak, not when every thrust into her from behind knocked the breath out of her, unable to even cry for help or plead for mercy. A mocking chuckle filled her ears, overtaking the sloppy sounds of squelching coming from the union of their groins.

“Don’t look so upset. I can promise that you’ll love every minute of being my cock-sleeve. Think of all of the children of mine we’ll have together! You’ll make a great mother!” Her verbal torment clearly stuck to Lux, her brow furrowing at the fear-inspiring promises that were being made. She couldn’t have kids at this age, she had her whole life to experience yet! There had to be a way out of this situation — but she had no time to think, her thoughts being forced from her head each time she felt the spongy head of Morgana’s she-dick slam against her cervix. “Your tits a little smaller than I usually look for in a good mate, though… I’m sure we can swell them up with a bit of magic though, make them nice and big. They’ll be perfect for breastfeeding, as well as wrapping around my cock and servicing me all night after a long, difficult day of breeding you and any other sluts I decide to add to my collection. Doesn’t that sound lovely?” Morgana was enjoying the emotions she had kindled from the light mage, visible plain across her pretty face smeared with drying spunk, almost deriving as much pleasure from teasing her like this as she did from the sensation of the girl’s pussy squeezing her dick.

By now she was moving back and forth at a considerable speed and was only picking up more with every powerful buck of her hips. The acute pain that Lux had been feeling from the brutish reaming of her slit was starting to fade, the sensation numbing into an almost comfortable sensation — as comfortable as one could feel with over a foot of horse-dick drilling into their folds. She could have become content with dealing with this for now, but Morgana clearly wasn’t even close to satisfied with her progress. The fallen angel pulled back her hips, all the way until only the tip remained lodged in Lux’s cunt, only to slam it back home to acquaint a few new inches of her shaft with the Demacian’s insides. Lux’s mouth opened to let out a scream, but instead, she squeaked out an involuntary moan. Morgana had managed to sheath herself into the teenager up to the middle ring of her column of girl-meat, the tip smashing up against her victim’s defenseless g-spot.

“Oh? Did you like that?” Morgana responded between her grunts, very clearly hearing the squeal of pleasure from her plaything. Her threatening smile grew even bigger, her cheeks starting to even hurt from the sheer enjoyment she got out of this situation. It was clear that Lux was still fighting it, even as she was slowly caving in, and the angel loved it. A bit of fight in her toys made things all the more pleasurable, especially when they were still energetic like this so far into being impaled by her cock. “Are you enjoying having your pussy reshaped to fit my cock and only mine? Does it turn you on to know that your body is going to be conditioned to pleasure me just the way I like it? The way your folds are hugging my dick, it’s practically already a perfect fit! This is only the start though, I’ll need to train you to take me balls deep yet!” She cackled loudly, bringing down one of her palms to spank one of those full, wobbling cheeks beneath her. It was becoming a race against the clock — could she break Lux before she herself couldn’t hold out any longer and dumped her load into the girl’s womb? That would seal the deal for certain regardless, but she always liked it when her whores begged for her cum at the end of a sweaty, passionate session like this.

She wasn’t worried though, confident that the repetitive plunging of her massive prick into the girl’s increasingly slick snatch would do its job. It was clear that it was already taking its toll on the Demacian girl’s mind. Lux, despite the dread that filled her from letting out her first moan, couldn’t manage to hold back the second, softer noise that slipped from her parted lips. The sensation of having the broad tip of Morgana’s cock constantly hitting against the entrance to her womb, drenching it with the generous stream of pre-cum that was constantly leaking from the head, it was too much to endure. She elected to give way, just a little, the shameful noises that escaped her mouth becoming more frequent in response to the increasingly vigorous thrusts into her cock-socket.

Morgana’s own moans were increasing in volume as well, relishing in the stimulation that was brought by sinking her fuck-stick into the small Demacian’s vice-like embrace. She was lubricated enough to slide herself as deep as she could possibly go into the teenager’s amazingly tight pussy, her massive balls churning with the incredible amount of virile spunk waiting to be discharged into the light mage’s folds. It was almost time, her length twitching and violently trembling as it began to spout even more of her sticky seed than usual. She could already feel her smooth sack tighten and her body going rigid, preparing to unleash a literal flood of her seed.

“It’s — fuck! — a-almost time, you l-lovely little… Uhn! Whore!” Morgana grunted like a feral animal, struggling to maintain any semblance of her typical composure. “Here comes the first load of many! Consider this — oof! You slut! — a reward for taking my cock like such a good fucking bitch!” She struggled to taunt, hiking up one of her legs and placing one of her bare feet on the elevated ledge of a nearby wall. She came to hold Lux’s fat ass firmly in place with an ironclad grip on the girl’s exquisite waist, holding the hole steady as she began to slam into it with the additional velocity that her new leverage brought her. She succeeded in propelling a final few inches into the grip that clasped around her girth, trying to impede her progress to no avail.

“N-no!” Lux managed to squeak out one final pathetic act of resistance between her moans, not able to subdue herself even with the apprehension that had seized her with the promise of the creampie — or rather, many creampies — to come. She had already been pushed well past her first orgasm, losing track of it in the midst of the flurry of sensations that this unfortunate event had brought her, but this was the point of no return. If she succumbed her, she was sure that her mind would be lost forever. She braced herself against the ground, clenching her eyes shut and doing her best to keep herself from pressing her ass back against Morgana’s cock as it began to spill out its seed into her folds.

The tip had managed to breach her womb, the flared head lodging itself into the opening in a way that ensured that every thick rope would hit its mark. Lux couldn’t hold out for long, feeling the strange, warm sensation filling her entirely made her body convulse with her own climax. This time it was much, much more powerful, her body noticeably tossing and turning as her shapely figure experienced fleeting euphoria for a few moments. If it was even possible the embrace of her snatch tightened up even more around the horse-cock as if trying to make their connection permanent by melding together with the thick, spasming shaft that was dumping the fruition of its efforts into her cervix. Lux began to roll her hips, grinding back automatically into the pillar of girl-meat as it dumped its load into her, instinctively trying to milk it for as much as it could. Morgana threw her head back, her own pleasure heightened by the willingness that Lux suddenly showed, infatuated with the way that the Demacian girl’s pussy lips quivered around her cock and the way her body jerked beneath her.

This moment of simultaneous bliss felt as if it went on for hours, and perhaps even a little longer for the inexperienced light mage. Lux had shockingly managed to stay conscious throughout, already doing much better than two of the three others that had fallen victim to Morgana already, barely managing to keep herself afloat while the fallen angel emptied the contents of her nuts into the petite girl’s core. Her womb was forced to expand to accommodate the extraordinary amount of jism that had rapidly filled her like a balloon, her gut distending to show for just how thoroughly she had been filled. She already looked to be several months pregnant by the end of it, not a single drop is wasted as the only exit had been plugged up. This had prolonged the sensory overload for the blonde teenager, who was seeing stars by this point, unable to process anything other than the ecstasy that the pleasing, tingling warmth filling her insides had brought her.

“Ohh, fuck.” Morgana gave one last soft grunt, accompanied by one final thrust of her hyper-sensitive shaft that caused her whole body to shudder. She was panting heavily, sweat beading down her own bared breasts, the pale orbs glistening beneath the light of the nearby torch. Her endurance was far beyond that of a human, but this many orgasms in such a short span of time had left her exhausted — albeit incredibly pleased and relaxed after this much-needed relief. “So, my little plaything, how did you enjoy that taste of your new life?” Her playful words were whispered hotly in the Demacian’s ear, leaning forward until her lips were pressed right up against the girl’s earlobe, her cock still holstered in Lux’s socket.

“Y-you… You won’t get away with this…” Lux mumbled into the ground, one of her hands clenching into a weak fist. Her thoughts were blurred, but she was far from broken. Not yet, anyway. She had begun to crave for more, but part of her at least was still fighting back against it. “I’ll… Never… Be your plaything…” She muttered quietly, unable to muster up the fire that properly communicated her emotions. She could only be thankful that she was still sane now that her orgasmic high had faded, hoping to never be forced to feel that way again. Even if her body was exhausted, her spirit was still very much alive and resilient.

“Oh?” Morgana’s brow raised, though she didn’t look entirely displeased at the remaining struggle left in the girl. She hadn’t been given such a challenge in breaking a slut like this in quite some time. Not since she had tried to break her sister, an event that was sadly cut short by outside interference. She could already feel the blood surging back to her cock with excitement, licking her lips with a ravenous look in her eyes at the fun there was still to be had. “Are you still saying that? Perhaps I truly did misjudge you, if you’re not a drooling addict after all of that. You’ve got a lot of spunk for such a small thing!” She couldn’t help but pause to laugh at her own play on words. “Most girls are greedy for more by now, if they don’t pass out from fatigue first.” Morgana glanced back at the Piltover lovers behind her, watching Caitlyn molest the still unconscious body of the pink-haired punk and lick her clean of the excess spunk that oozed from her holes like the hopeless addict the sheriff had become.

“More fun for me, then.” Morgana giddily remarked. She stayed firmly planted inside of the blonde as she began to stand up, her lean body lifting Lux until she was holding her aloft atop her cock. She turned her head to address Caitlyn, who quickly perked up as she heard her mistress speak. “When your lover there wakes up, I want the two of you to retrieve that mute with the cow-tits and follow me to my home. I’ll be continuing this one’s training for now, but I’ll be sure to reward your obedience if your useless bimbo brain can manage to succeed in such a simple task.” Caitlyn nodded eagerly in response. Morgana took note of how useful it could be to have keep a slave like her around as well, still having a few working brain cells despite being so very well broken in. She took note that Vi and Sona could still be good for some fun in the near future as well, especially with such nice bodies — one tall, toned, and tan, and the other unbelievably plump, curvy, and squishy in all of the right places. What a harvest she had reaped from this match!

“Very good. Punishments may be issued if you let either of them slip away, though.” She gave one final warning as she ripped a hole in the very fabric of reality, creating a portal that seemed to lead outside of the rift judging by the interior that laid beyond. Morgana stepped through, immediately transported to her private quarters while listening jovially to the sound of Lux whine and moan in response to being bounced up and down her cock.


	5. Rest & Relaxation

A portal opened in the middle of the living room of a cottage deep in the heart of the shadow isles. From it emerged Morgana, Lux still securely on her cock, unsheathing the petite blonde from her throbbing meat-stick while taking her first few steps into her home sweet home. The interior was dark and gloomy, just the way she left it, only a fit lit torches with flames that never burned out through use of magic that served no real purpose other than for the quality of life. It was hardly anything that she dabbled in. Her own magic was more geared towards what she planned to do with Lux.

The Demacian’s body was lifted off the ground with a flick of Morgana’s finger, a shackle materializing on each limb and chaining her up by her ankles and wrists. She was left restrained to the empty wall of the dreary shack. Lux writhed against her bindings, opening her mouth to blurt out what was no doubt an array of curses unsuited for a pretty young girl like herself.

“Shush!” Morgana preemptively exclaimed, bringing a finger to her lips. An orb of dark magic appeared between Lux’s open lips, serving as an impromptu ball gag. “I’ll be having company over soon, and I can’t have you making a scene and interrupting. Keep quiet like a good girl, and I’ll be sure to reward you if you behave.” She scratched the underside of Lux’s chin lovingly, met with a response of several muffled, aggressive sounding moans.

“I brought them, mistress!” Caitlyn announced as she pulled herself through the portal. Vi, holding Sona bridal style in her arms, followed obediently after. By now the support looked to be mostly conscious, though the way she laid so passively with her body limp indicated that she was still suffering the aftereffects of Morgana’s brutal pounding. Perhaps she had been too hard on the weak-willed musician, but Morgana could hardly take the blame for it. That had been her first time dumping a load inside of some poor slut in a long time. Nothing some that Sona wouldn’t recover from after a few weeks, at most.

“Excellent.” Morgana purred with a smirk, turning her head to cast a glance at the trio out of the corner of her eye. She would need to pay tribute soon, but which of these trophies could she lend out? “Bring Sona here,” she ordered, snapping her fingers to close the portal as she crossed over to Vi. She took the blue-haired girl in her arms, her cock twitching from contact with such soft, supple flesh. “You two, go patiently stand over by Lux. Make yourself presentable, company’s coming.” She motioned with a nod of her head before carrying Sona off towards the large, wooden chair towards the far wall of the room. The wings jutting from her back folded away and disappeared, allowing her to take a seat on the padded throne.

Getting comfortable she spread her legs and set Sona down in her lap, her column of sticky horse-meat standing upright and resting along the curve of the support’s ass. She began to rock back and forth in an idle motion, rubbing her slick length between the plump cheeks, biding her time. It would be ideal for Sona to be fully conscious for the upcoming ride, Morgana cupping the girl’s face in her hands and lightly slapping her face. Aqua blue eyes slowly creaked open to peer down lovingly at the fallen angel, Sona smiling exhaustedly at her mistress. Perhaps it was being reunited with the thick slab of she-dick between Morgana’s legs that roused her from her zombie-like state.

A knock came at the door, pulling the attention of everyone in the room. Elise entered first, Evelynn shortly behind, both women strolling inside as if they were well acquainted with the cottage by now. Both of their gazes were drawn towards Caitlyn, Vi, and Lux especially before Evelynn returned her focus to Morgana.

“I see you had a good hunt, hm?” The demoness chuckled. Her nostrils flared as she took a deep whiff, her frame shuddering visibly. “Mmmf, your torment of that blonde one is especially delectable. The others seem thoroughly broken and content though. Disappointing, but impressive.” Her heels clacked against the floorboards, approaching Caitlyn with a smirk on her lush lips.

“They do look to be quite obedient… I trust that these two cuties are for us?” Elise didn’t bother waiting for a response as she sauntered over to Vi, caressing the punk’s sides lovingly. “This one’s not quite as cute as the other one, but I do love a woman with a bit of muscle…” She remarked in a sweet tone, running her fingers over Vi’s toned stomach.

“They’re all yours.” Morgana conceded, not casting a second glance towards the two women. Her main focus was on the soft, pillowy body that she held in her arms. “At least, for the time being. Your real payment will come a little later, if everything goes to plan. I’ll explain a little further once you two get comfortable. Well, not too comfortable! The brunette is valuable to me, so be gentle. The other girl is durable though, so feel free to do with her as you please.” Morgana spoke about these women like they were possessions, and began to handle Sona just the same. Her fingers greedily roamed the musicians curves, leading by example for the visitors who sought to take their pickings from the fruits that Morgana’s labor had bore. Each Evelynn and Elise began to toy with their respective offering as they pleased, their curious hands thoroughly inspecting the figures of both Caitlyn and Vi alike.

“What are you referring to now?” Elise asked with a raised brow, failing to peel her eyes off of Vi’s rack as she hefted the twin orbs in her palms. She hadn’t been informed of any plan, and frankly, she didn’t feel compelled to follow Morgana’s instructions. “Don’t think you suddenly get to call the shots around here just because you brought back a few prime cuts of fuck-meat. You forget your place. You’re squatting in our territory, you don’t get to tell us what we can and can’t take.” She growled at the fallen angel, though it was hard to muster a certain level of frustration with such heavenly mounds in her clutches.

“That girl hanging on the wall is the daughter of rather well-respected nobility in Demacia.” Morgana continued on like there was no dispute to be settled, preoccupied with the familiar desire to breed beginning to well up in her loins as she massaged Sona’s large bosom. Grabbing the blue-haired breeding bitch by the thighs, she helped lift her up and over the massive hurdle that was her leaking length of girl-dick and saddled the buxom bimbo at the flared tip. “There’s no doubt in my mind that they’ll be sending a search party to come and extract her, especially with some clues I’ll be conveniently leaving around to draw them out here.” She continued to casually explain as she guided Sona downwards, impaling the already stretched pussy onto the slab of fuck-meat. It was easier to breach the depths of the slick snatch this time around, but it was still a pleasantly tight fit for her impossibly long and thick horse-dick. Burying it as deep as she could had provided suitable stimulation to sate her needs for the moment, even if she particularly ached to continue breaking in more new, untapped sources of pleasure.

“What does that have to do with us?” Evelynn asked sternly, glancing up at Morgana from her position behind the sheriff. Her clawed hands scoured the brunette’s body with surprising delicacy, one massaging Caitlyn’s inner thigh while the other teased and toyed with one of the girl’s stiff nipples. “You don’t expect us to protect you, do you? Please. If I catch wind of a small militia storming the isles, I’ll be sure to be long gone before they arrive.” Her face twisted into a sneer, though she continued to grind up against Caitlyn’s firm ass.

“They wouldn’t dare send more than one or two men loyal to the crown to rescue their beloved poster child.” Morgana snickered, and then softly moaned as she relished in the bliss of having her cock squeezed by the warmth of Sona’s folds. “Rather, women. They’re on their way right now, soon to dock on the shores and set out to rescue our poor prisoner.” She snapped her fingers. A portal similar to the one she had used before appeared, though this one was manipulated to just show Evelynn and Elise images of the Demacians who were on course for the Shadow Isles. Quinn and Fiora, two women that were rather well known throughout Valoran for their combat prowess, were displayed side by side, giving Elise and Evelynn a good look at their potential prey. “Don’t they seem like something you two would be interested in? Fresh holes to break in, untouched minds to mold to suit your own tastes? These women have already been ravaged and broken by me. Surely you want more than sloppy seconds, don’t you? The thrill of the hunt?” Her argument was obviously compelling, both women pausing in their actions and contemplating it while watching the makeshift screens.

“A fair point,” Elise remarked, eying them both with hunger in her depraved gaze. “They look durable too… Delicious.” She licked her lips, momentarily forgetting the pink-haired punk she was feeling up. “But still, that’s a lot of expended effort on our part… You may have brought the hunt to us, but you’re still making us do all the dirty work.” It was clear that her resolve to resist this suggestion was weakening, especially as Morgana manipulated the camera to give the women a glimpse at the important assets of the women on the screens. Particularly, their asses, well-defined in their tight bodysuits. Evelynn’s interest was especially piqued by this view.

“I don’t know, Elise, I could do with a good hunt every once in awhile.” The demoness continued to leer at the Demacians with her lecherous gaze, absentmindedly starting to thrust her fingers into Caitlyn’s slit with anticipation. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had the opportunity to stretch my legs and really let loose.” The sheriff began to melt in the seductress’ arms, obviously nearing a climax as her cunt was mercilessly stroked and thrust into with two of Evelynn’s digits. “It’s fun to get a little bit dirty every once in awhile. Your life among Noxus nobility has made you soft with all the pampering they do. Please. Is there really in any merit in that little harem you have if they all gave themselves to you willingly?” Evelynn took a quick jab at Elise with a satisfied smirk, the spider queen only rolling her eyes in response.

“I’m glad you agree.” Morgana chuckled, before exhaling a soft grunt as she thrust upwards into Sona’s twat. It was a pointless attempt to bury herself deeper, already pushing the limits of how much the poor hole could realistically be expected to endure. Her hands on Sona’s hips helped the mute begin to bounce along the shaft, the mind-broken plaything happily obliging and moving with the motions with as much grace as she could muster with her mind and body alike in such dilapidated states. “Elise? I trust you can be made to - nng! - see it our way as well? I’ll provide you both with all the help I can, of course. Not directly, but I do have some spells and potions that may help prepare you.” She offered her help with a genuine smile, which could have been mistaken for a grin in admiration of the bosom before her as it bounced with every movement of the support’s hips up and down along the fat meat-log wedged between her cunt-lips.

“I suppose.” Elise agreed, letting out a wistful sigh of disappointment that not even the soft, malleable flesh of Vi’s breasts could relieve. “Maybe I have become a bit soft as of late. I wouldn’t mind ruining that perfectly composed and poised piece of ass, either.” She chuckled at the morbid thought of reducing Fiora into nothing more than an obedient cock-sleeve. This was fine by Evelynn, who had taken an interest in Quinn instead. She looked to be much more of a vulnerable type - which perfectly aligned with her interests.

“Uhn! Glad to hear! They should be arriving soon if you’d both like to go get into place. I won’t try and tell you how to do what you do best, but it’d probably be - nng! - ideal to get the jump on them.” Morgana grunted, slamming her pelvis upwards with enough force to cause Sona’s body to visibly tremble and jiggle all over. A delightful sight that the fallen angel drank in, particularly enjoying the view just in front of her eyes. Such a large, inviting rack, twin peaks with peach-colored areolas and erected tips. Perfectly tear-drop shaped and each nearly as big as her own head, still managing to be pleasantly perky and weightless despite the size of the bosom. Morgana’s gaze trailed upwards from there, forcefully prying it from the alluring view of the rippling of pale flesh in order to get a good look at Sona’s cute face. Her expression twisted in that of pure bliss, her mouth silently hanging open and her eyes clamped tightly shut as she endured the onslaught of bliss as she had her pussy brutalized by the addictive sensation of the relentless stretching and upwards thrusting.

“Sounds like a good idea to me!” Evelynn squealed with delight at the prospect, planting one last kiss on Caitlyn’s neck and eliciting a moan from the flustered sheriff before the demoness pulled away and vanished into the shadows. “I’ll take the lead and try to split them up. It’s no fun if they’re in a group, after all.” With a final snicker, she disappeared altogether, presumably having left the shack.

“I better get a move on as well. I could do with setting a few traps in place. Just in case.” Elise seemed more like she was talking to herself out loud rather than directly addressing Morgana, starting to mumble as she followed her train of thought right out the door. Vi was left with something like disappointment filling her absent mind, the insides of her thighs drenched with her own juices.

“Don’t be so sad, girls. I’ll be sure to give you alllll the attention you could want, once I’m done filling this pretty little whore!” Morgana consoled the Piltover duo, struggling to force a smile in spite of the mind-numbing pleasure of her approaching orgasm. She wanted to make sure she lasted just long enough to knock the pathetic support riding her fat cock unconscious. While having so many eager and willing women was a delight in itself, it also meant having to tend to their needs. Not to mention there was also the matter of officially breaking the Demacian girl in the rest of the way, which would require her full concentration.

“Uhn!” She grunted mightily, bringing a palm down in a decisive smack to Sona’s wobbling ass. “For now, why don’t the two of you play with one another? You have my permission.” She formally instructed, using this as a suitable distraction for the two girls for the time being. She could always take some time to wedge herself between them later, in the most perverted sense possible. Now all she had to do was finish off her bout with Sona, and she would be free to tend to more pressing matters. With a powerful buck and another sudden swat of Sona’s rump, Morgana’s cock began to swell and twitch. Cum began to leak out before the climax had even arrived, the plentiful amount of pearly white seed spilling out around the girth and rolling down the underside of the shaft. The wicked sorceress threw her head back and howled in ecstasy, more of her spunk starting to discharge from the cusp of her swollen fuck-meat in increasingly thicker and gooier ropes. It didn’t take much for the belly of the musician to begin to swell with a slight bump, unable to help but throw her head back with her luscious lips parted wide in a silent scream of pure euphoria.

Hot, virile seed continued to pump out with every slight upwards buck of Morgana’s hips, stirring around Sona’s clenched insides and continuing to pump the impaled womb full of her potent load. It flowed out around the girth in a stream that failed to relent, no matter how much of the fluid dribbled out and covered the hefty, tightened sack at the base of the titanic girl-dick. Sona looked ready to break, further beyond how broken she already was, as if she was about to be fucked into speaking her first words - if only to praise and hail Morgana as the wonderful mistress she indeed was.

“Yes! Take it! All of it!” Morgana grunted, her orgasm finally dwindling as the seconds ticked by. Such an explosive climax had drawn the attention of even Vi, who didn’t have a thought left in her head, and Caitlyn, who had to split her focus between watching the spectacle and suckling on one of her lover’s nipples.

As the remainder of what was in the fallen angel’s sack had been emptied she pulled herself from the freshly-fucked fuck-hole with a satisfying ‘squelch’, along with a good portion of the spunk she had so recently dumped, tugging Sona upwards by her hold on the woman’s broad hips. It was easy to do with the support’s legs having once more gone numb along with the eradication of any thoughts that may have been bouncing around in her already diminished brain. Morgana stood and set the blue-haired spunk-rag down on the throne to rest.

“Now then…” She cast a mischievous glance over at the blonde chained to the wall. “Where were we, Lux?”


	6. Demons & Deceit

“Ugh, disgusting…” Quinn grunted as she trudged through the ankle-deep mud of the swamps of the Shadow Isles. “Why did we split up again?” She had to ask herself aloud, seriously doubting Fiora’s plan to divide and conquer. This was uncharted territory, with fog thick enough that Valor had been effectively useless. This was far removed from her typical element; she couldn’t scout the area and move safely, she had no eyes to search for her opponent. She didn’t even know who the enemy was, there was no telling with the ambiguous nature of the unholy creatures who roamed freely in these lands.

Quinn was left totally and utterly alone. In fact, Valor had been silent for some time now. It was ominous to have this sensation of isolation creeping up on her, sinking its fangs into her mind and starting to drain her of her rational thought. She couldn’t imagine how anyone could breathe this air for more than a few hours without succumbing to the madness that enveloped this place. She had barely been on foot for a little over an hour, and she could feel its effects already.

“Dammit Fiora…” she grumbled under her breath. Companionship would have likely softened the impact, and given her clarity in figuring out how to tackle the situation. Even a chat with Valor would have been enough to lift her spirits, but he must have lost her in the fog. She wasn’t worried, he was a smart bird. Quinn’s concern was primarily for herself.

“What was that?” A voice abruptly asked from nearby, just behind Quinn, masked in a heavy accent that was unmistakable as anyone else. Quinn stopped and twisted to face the silhouette emerging from the fog.

“Fiora? What are you doing here?” She was baffled to see her companion. “I thought you wanted to try and cover more ground? H-how did you even find me?” She was at a loss for words.

“The path I took led me here,” Fiora began to explain. Her words were still a tad hard for Quinn to understand, her the’s sounding more like ze’s. “I was about to turn around and search elsewhere, but I heard you mumbling to yourself. I figured I should come check up on your progress.” She drew closer until she was within an arm’s reach of Quinn, the two Demacians reunited at a timing that was far too convenient for Quinn to be comfortable with. She couldn’t place what it was, but a part of her also didn’t care. She felt reassured, and invigorated.

“I’m really glad to see you,” she sighed a breath of relief. “Er… Hopefully, that didn’t come off the wrong way.” She quickly backtracked a little, averting her gaze for a moment. “I meant… It’s weird out here. I don’t like it. I feel like I’m being watched from the shadows. It’s like this place is alive, even though I haven’t seen hide nor hair of anything yet - especially not of Lux or Morgana. What about you?” Her mind was racing at this point, her heart pounding in her throat. What was this feeling?

“No… I haven’t seen anything yet. Just trees and birds,” Fiora chuckled. She pulled in even closer to Quinn yet, placing a hand on the girl’s forehead. “Are you alright dear? You look awfully pale.” She frowned, gazing deeply into the scout’s eyes with a look of concern. Quinn blushed. She had never realized how beautiful Fiora was before. Her eyes were so alluring, and her lips were tempting.

“I… I…” She couldn’t form the words. This was wrong, something was incredibly off. She just couldn’t place it, her thoughts were swarmed with daydreams of soft kisses and other ideas of what it would be like to be with the fairer sex. It had crossed her mind before, but now it was in full force. Her face was hot, her throat was dry, she struggled to swallow. Fiora seemed to take notice, a grin spreading across her lush lips.

“Ah, you feel feverish,” Fiora laughed, her tone increasingly suspicious. Was her accent fading? “It must be something in the air. Perhaps we should give you some room to breathe…” A claw dug into Quinn’s bodysuit, particularly right between the tomboy’s breasts, and slowly dragged through the cloth with a satisfyingly smooth riiiiiip, tearing it right open and revealing the pale flesh hidden away beneath. A claw? That didn’t seem right. Her mind was slow to piece together the puzzle presented before her, clouded by sinful fantasies.

“H-hey, Fiora… Where’s your sword?” was all the more that Quinn could think to question, giving her companion an analytic look over with as much thought as she could muster in her current circumstance. She briefly glanced down at her exposed bosom. Her tits weren’t the largest, neatly packed away into her bland bra, but perfectly sized handfuls that Fiora seemed to get her hands onto.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet?” The other Demacian quirked a brow as if to feign her surprise. Slowly her disguise began to melt away in smoke until the strange, shapely silhouette beneath was revealed. The demoness Evelynn stood in place of the false-fencer, a smug grin stretching from ear to ear. She pressed her body close to Quinn’s, touching hips to hips in a blatant invasion of the girl’s personal space. “You sheltered Demacians are so cute. So quick to trust your companions. I’ve tried the same ploy on Noxians before, but I nearly got a knife to the gut.” Her smirk twisted into a scowl as she dredged up bad memories. More aggression for her to take out on her clueless victim.

“W-who are you?!” Quinn stammered. She pulled herself away but was matched by her opposition, who drew even closer. A hand grabbed her by the waist, Evelynn’s other palm openly grabbing and exploring the Demacian’s chest.

“My name doesn’t matter, cutie,” she chuckled mischievously, licking her lips. The pheromones that she naturally produced had already taken hold of this girl, and in just a little longer she would be ripe for the taking. “All that matters is that you were feeling lonely, and I’ve come to remedy that, you poor thing.” Evelynn pouted, tearing away more of the form-hugging bodysuit while Quinn was stuck in a stupor. The demoness’ touch was warm and pleasant, but it felt wrong.

“I don’t want this—” Quinn tried to reject the shadowy woman’s advances, pushing her away with a weak shove. Evelynn could only cackle and push back, pinning the Demacian against a tree. One knee came up, intertwining her legs between Quinn’s, using both hands to aggressively knead her prey’s chest while planting a smooch on the girl’s neck.

“You’re adorable, but you shouldn’t lie to yourself, sweetie. Just give in, nobody’ll know…” She whispered sweetly into the scout’s ear, followed by the sound of more fabric tearing away as she stripped her victim’s suit bit by bit. By now Quinn could feel something between Evelynn’s legs, thick and increasingly stiff, throbbing against her thigh.

“What the fuck is that?!” she gasped, tilting her head down to frantically search for the strange sensation growing against her legs.

“I’m glad you asked!” Evelynn squealed with glee, reaching for her bulge and un-tucking it from its awkward position - revealing her cock in its full glory at an upward angle, resting flat against Quinn’s now fully exposed stomach, presenting a broad and juicy length to her to-be fucktoy. The tip leaked pearly white pre-cum eagerly, dribbling down her pink cock-head, the massive length allowing her to smear these fluids between Quinn’s creamy breasts. She gave it a few strokes, her palm becoming slick with the juices that she was spreading across the Demacian’s flat belly, before proceeding to raise her fingers to the girl’s nose and waving them about beneath her nostrils.

“Smell that?” Evelynn asked, accompanied by a devious smirk. The musk that she was shoving in Quinn’s face was surprisingly pleasant, leaving the girl increasingly hot and bothered, her bosom starting to heave and her cheeks flushing cherry red. The scent was addictive, and she couldn’t help but accept as the demoness offered the aphrodisiac to her parted lips. She suckled greedily on the temptress’s fingers, tongue licking the two digits clean of the savory flavor.

“That’s a good girl. You’ll be much happier if you just give in!” Her promises were candy-coated, but they sounded so sweet to Quinn. She didn’t resist being pushed to her knees, slowly sinking between Evelynn’s legs submissively until the thud of the woman’s pale blue fuck-meat slapping its sticky shaft across her face dragged her back to reality. “You can feel this way all the time if you just obey. Worship my cock, and live and breathe for me. You’ll be able to feel this euphoric all the time.” Evelynn panted as she spoke. The process of breaking the mind of another innocent girl always wound her up like this, and it had been painfully long since her last opportunity. She rocked her hips back and forth, dragging her large spire of she-dick over Quinn’s delicate features teasingly.

“Nnng… No…” Quinn moaned softly, even as she leaned further into the hulking pillar draped over her face. Her heart only belonged to Jarvan, but this thing felt so good. Even just skin to skin contact was pleasurable, she couldn’t imagine how much pleasure could be gained from having it stretch her slit open. It’d never fit, but she found herself unable to care. Her lips parted, she was no match. Her tongue began to lick the underbelly of the beast, sampling more of the mind-numbing chemicals that was producing. Evelynn shuddered, caressing Quinn’s hair with one hand while gripping the base of her baton in the other. She slapped it across her face a few times, the wet slapping causing the Demacian to recoil each time, before drawing her hips back and shoving the crown against her waiting maw.

“Open wide for me, dear, and I’ll give you a taste of heaven,” Evelynn purred, to which Quinn obliged and stretched her cock-suckers open as far as she could. It was barely enough space for the demoness to shove her cock into, but she still managed to stuff it in until she was pressed right against the back of the girl’s throat. “There you go. Your obedience will be rewarded, I promise you!” She cooed, gnawing on her lower lip as she began to rock her hips back and forth, thrusting into the pleasurable, tight embrace of the girl’s mouth. The wet warmth of the embrace of Quinn’s mouth enveloped her slab of girl-meat pleasantly, stretching the woman’s lush lips around the massive girth. Evelynn groaned, watching as her thrusting contorted the Demacian’s mouth, dragging her pillowy cock-suckers back and forth along the length with a suction-like grip; a telltale sign that the demoness’ prey had subscribed to the powerfully addictive scent and, most importantly the taste, of her mind-numbing bitch-breaker.

“If it wasn’t for that righteous look in your eyes, I’d be tricked into thinking you were already broken!” she laughed, commenting on the daggers being glared up at her. Tomboys like Quinn were always the most fun to break, in Evelynn’s opinion, eager to watch as the fight in the Demacian’s expression would eventually fade into total submission. It wouldn’t be long now, especially since her body was already caving. She could feel the girl’s tongue squirming against her shaft, scouring the surface of the underbelly of her beast, absorbing its flavor and letting it dance on her taste buds. It felt divine, to be so willingly serviced by someone who didn’t want to but simply couldn’t refuse, unable to fight her more primal urges.

As if to prove her point, she released her hand. Yet, the increasingly audible slurping continued. Back and forth Quinn’s head moved back and forth in tempo along the upper portion of the over-sized fuck-stick, her actions providing no substance for the menacing look in her eyes. She seemed almost convinced that she was still being forced to move, but the reveal of Evelynn’s free hands made Quinn’s face go pale. She couldn’t stop, struggling against herself now. It enraged her further, but it only lent to the passion that she bobbed her head with. She impaled her throat of her own volition, bulging out her neck as and progressively working towards the base of the meat-log that so thoroughly stretched her throat. Tears began to form, a mixture of oxygen deprivation and the shattering of her dignity causing a rush of sadness to clash with her welling hunger for the demon-cock being offered to her.

It was euphoric to Evelynn, feasting on those emotions voraciously. That despair was her life essence. She couldn’t stand it, her heart pounding in that familiar way. Pressure began to build in her groin, and Quinn’s worship of her tower of savory she-meat helped coerce that feeling to the surface. She was going to blast her baby-batter straight down the Demacian girl’s throat and make her swallow every drop, and the best part was that Quinn was going to coax the load out all by herself, willingly draining her cum-laden balls. Evelynn’s shaft flared up in size, seed spilling from the tip as Quinn feverishly worked the twitching appendage stuffing her windpipe. Pearly goo spurted against the walls of her throat, a direct deposit of her well-earned meal, giving her barely any chance to taste its divine flavor. That was until Evelynn forcefully grabbed her by the hair and ripped her newly addicted cock-sleeve from the spout she was so desperately craving, letting several ropes plaster the Demacian’s once esteemed face.

“Fuuuck,” Evelynn groaned, her body trembling with each jolt of pleasure that her climax wrought upon her curvaceous frame. Quinn whined in a needy fashion as she was drenched in the mind-warping jizz, trying to catch what she could with her outstretched hands and licking her palms clean as the last string had oozed from the demoness’ tip. She was disgusted with herself, but her body no longer moved according to her own brain. She was under Evelynn’s total control, and her heart raced when her new mistress sweetly crooned a new order for her to obey. “Why don’t you strip and bend over against that tree for me, slut?” Quinn’s entire body quivered at the command, the ‘slut’ thrown in at the end packing a little extra punch for her newly perverted mind. She peeled away the tatters that remained of her suit and pressed herself against the nearest trunk she could find in a hurry - filled with glee like a child at the candy store. Her plain panties came off without a second thought, dropping around her ankles and fully exposing her sopping wet cunt and the surprising, yet delightful, sight of her round, perky ass.

“Fresh meat like you is always the best to work with. So springy and eager, even if your thoughts are still screaming to run!” Evelynn expressed her joy in the sight openly, praising the girl as she approached her cum-rag from behind. She quickly shoved her cock into place, right between Quinn’s juicy thighs, and massaged the backside of her shaft slowly along the tight little slit that she was to soon destroy. Her hands gripped Quinn’s broad hips tightly, caressing the girl’s sides hungrily. “Tight holes, and I haven’t fucked every last point of IQ out of your soon to be brainless little head.” She reached down and grasped her girth firmly in her hand, gripping it by the base and swinging it up into Quinn’s folds. A wet ‘slap’ was produced with each strike, causing the Demacian to moan and whimper, Evelynn continuing to tease the sensitive hole slowly and purposefully to get a rise out of her plaything. She could feel Quinn squirm, hips writhing and wiggling back and forth, her body twisting hotly. Evelynn chuckled, deciding to give the girl exactly what she wanted.

She drew her hips back and shoved the crown of her prick against the cunt lips, slowly squeezing herself into the vice bit by bit. It was a struggle, even with the plentiful lubrication, but she soon managed to fit enough inches into the snug embrace to begin moving back and forth. Her several inches thick burrowed itself progressively deeper into into the girl’s clamping walls in an effort to stretch them out and mold them to the shape of her vascular length, already burrowing herself to the entrance of Quinn’s womb and abusing the cervix wall by slamming herself into it with increasing force like a battering ram. Her sack swung forward with each powerful thrust, speed and momentum picking up with each buck of her hips and grunt rumbling from her throat. Her hips rotated and stirred her fuck-stick around inside of Quinn’s honey-pot, rearranging her insides with every strike of her assault, her pale blue girl-meat stretching Quinn’s tight pink folds to their limit.

It wasn’t long until she broke her way into the girl’s womb, barely breaking a sweat by the time she was sinking most of her over-sized pillar of she-dick into the fuck-hole of her victim, the rapid thumping of her cock pumping into the body of her weak-willed Demacian onahole providing a consistent background sound for the chorus of moans produced by the two women. It wouldn’t take much more for Evelynn to bottom out, her hefty sack slapping against Quinn’s thighs from behind and adding another sloppy and perverted sound into the mix, all of which depraved and drowning out any remaining thoughts left in the bird-brained scout’s head. A slap and a shriek soon followed, an abrupt, brutal smack of Quinn’s wobbling cheeks sounding as Evelynn left a red welt on the canvas of lightly tanned flesh in the shape of her outstretched fingers and palm. The demoness’ toy squeezed down in response, tilting her head back and moaning louder than before. Any contact that Quinn could get with her new mistress was like static electricity, thorough pleasure jolting through her. The more skin to skin contact they had, the better and more intense the feeling. It was a drug.

All it would take to seal the deal was for Evelynn to dump her load in the girl’s womb, her obvious end-goal being to fill her to the brim with her cream to ensure that the girl was pregnant. Another breeding sow was always welcome, for her to fuck and fill to her delight until she was better off as fodder for the wraiths to play with as her sloppy seconds. Evelynn was more of a one-woman gal - girls who had already been converted into willing cum-toilets providing the bare minimum of agony to fuel her very being. It was no fun if they weren’t scared and resisting, no matter how good of a fuck they were.

With that in mind, she slammed herself to the hilt and let her second load loose inside of Quinn’s cunt. Her body shook with euphoria as the pleasure of her climax tingled through her limbs and the fear that encumbered her fuck-toy’s mind sustained her spirit, Evelynn eager to get the most that she could from this new plaything. These dignified Demacian bitches were always so much fun!

Once every drop had once more been emptied and milked from her shaft, she sighed, sounding rather content with herself. Quinn on the other hand, was on the verge of collapsing, using the tree to prop herself up with the aid of the solid shaft supporting her rear end. Evelynn delivered another strike to the jiggly rump before her and watched as Quinn nearly tipped over, laughing at the sight of the wobbly-kneed “warrior”. Then she began to thrust again, deciding that she’d only be satisfied once the girl had completely blacked out.


	7. The Spider & The Sword

Fiora warily glanced over her shoulders. There was a total stillness, and the quiet was uneasy. Her gaze met a crow, seated on a low branch and curiously cocking its head at her. This was far from the sort of environment she was used to, rarely going on missions beyond Demacian borders. Her skills as a duelist were suited for head-on confrontations with criminals, not stealth and recon missions through a gloomy bog. She held no fear, but she was tense as she made her way deeper into the darkness of the unknown. A branch snapped.

"Who's there?" she called out, turning quickly. The trees around her rustled violently as a flock of birds took off in response to her outburst. There was nothing, she'd stepped on the twig herself. A sigh escaped her lips, backing into a tree and leaning against its sturdy trunk as she gathered her thoughts. There was no denying that she was stumbling blindly and praying that she uncover something at this point. She had no direction, no trail to follow. Was Lux even on this island?

She ran a gloved hand through her hair and slightly ruffled it before pushing away from the tree and deciding continue pushing forward. Then she was grabbed from behind, a thick, almost cloth-like, netting of web pulled over her mouth and being harshly pulled back on as a restraint. A pair of fangs sunk into her neck. She felt woozy, unable to struggle, her sword falling to the ground and sinking into mud. She yelped and whined, met with an alluring voice filling her ears.

"Shush, dear, it's alright," Elise crooned sweetly, her tongue dragging over the fresh wound as it leaked with a dribble of excess toxins. It wasn't enough to kill, merely a perfect amount to paralyze the Demacian woman for long enough to fulfill her needs. Fiora's squirming ceased and her arms fell to her side, going unconscious without a fight. Elise chuckled warmly, starting to drag her prey back to her cavern.

It wasn't a very far trip, Fiora practically on the verge of wandering into it on her own accord, giving Elise plenty of time to set about tying up her victim in a rather bizarre way. Only after stripping her of all clothes and possessions, of course, leaving the Demacian duelist completely naked and defenseless as she was strung up.

"Urgh..." a groan escaped Fiora's lips when she awoke, after what must have been several hours later. She had no way of knowing, deep within the confines of Elise's caverns. It took her a moment to gain her orientation, her body still mostly numb, as her eyes adjusted to her dim surroundings. It was dark, and her world was upside-down. Literally, she was strung upside-down, her head dangling two feet off of the ground and her ankles tied together securely and strung up to the ceiling far overhead. She tried to writhe and twist, but her body refused to obey her commands, the effects of the paralyzing toxins on relenting enough to restore a muddy awareness of the world around her.

"Good morning, sunshine," Elise purred playfully, quick to greet her plaything now that they'd properly waken up. Fiora scowled at her foe, a glimmer of shock and fear in her glare as she noticed that Elise had a monstrosity between her legs. A thick, ridiculously massive cock at half-mast in her grasp, the spider-woman stroking the lower-half of the tree-sized length slowly with her palm gliding along the underside. She had made her intentions clear easily enough.

"What the fuck is that?" Fiora gasped, trying to squirm or lash out. Once more she found that even if the web bindings around her limbs weren't as strong as they were, her limbs just wouldn't listen.

"Tsk, don't you know what a cock is, dear?" Elise chortled, stepping forward until the tip, drooling with pre-cum, jabbed Fiora in the cheek. "Don't you worry, I'll introduce you until you're very familiar with it," she promised with a loving voice. With a hand grasping the base she began to slap and bounce it off of Fiora's lips, who kept them firmly sealed shut. "How about you taste it, hm? I promise that it's absolutely delicious once you get used to it." The way she spoke was mildly hypnotic and agreeable, but Fiora had steeled her resolve. She turned her head away, but gasped in shock as she saw what hung just feet away to the left of her.

Another girl, visibly pregnant, also dangling off of the ground. There were others, too. Many, many others. She hadn't seen them initially, her eyes yet to adjust fully to the darkness, but Elise had an entire cave of women that were likely bearing her children.

"Quite a collection I have, isn't it?" Elise remarked, noticing Fiora's reaction. By now she was leaning forward, placing her face right up against Fiora's crotch. It was at the perfect eye-level, definitely intentionally. Her tongue danced across the Demacian's slit playfully as she continued to grind her leaking cock against her victim's face, biding her time for a chance to sink herself between the woman's lips.

Fiora found herself unable to turn her head back, not wanting to get smacked in the face head-on by that massive slab of fuck-meat pressed against her cheek. It was heavy and warm, she could feel it each time it pulsated against her smooth skin. She was disgusted, utterly and thoroughly, but Elise's long tongue was skilled as it assaulted her cunt. There was likely something in the toxins she was drugged with to heighten her sensitivity because she found her body burning hot, but the sight of the women nearby with lifeless, doll-like eyes and swollen stomachs bound to the walls and hanging from the ceiling was a fate that she didn't want to meet anytime soon.

Then Elise's tongue managed to snake its way into her folds and hit a vital weak-spot of the resilient Demacian. She gasped, her eyes wide and her lips parted just enough. Elise struck with surprising precision and swiftness, not even needing to see her way around as she continued to tease Fiora's drooling slit. The swollen tip shoved its way between the woman's plump cock-suckers, even just the crown filling her mouth to an uncomfortable degree.

"Mmf, there we go," Elise huffed softly, satisfied with her progress. She began to thrust forcing herself deeper between her prey's lips as far as she could begin to jam in her impossibly thick girth. Fiora's jaw would've been stretched to an uncomfortable degree, but she felt nothing. A saving grace of the drugs in her system, it seemed, the only physical sensation she could feel was pleasure. It was unwanted, though, so wanted to deny it furiously, but with her inability to move she was essentially just a sentient fuck-doll for the spider queen.

"Glk! Mmng..." Fiora began to gag and choke on the beast as it pushed deeper, but Elise showed no signs of relenting. She was humping away like a wild animal desperate for stimulation. She even began to climb up onto Fiora's hanging body for a better angle to pump away at the woman's mouth, properly mounting the Demacian by clutching onto her and hanging suspended with her. Two thick thighs gripped against the sides of Fiora's neck and head as her broad hips forced her cock as deep as it would go without mercy, while Elise's clawed hands dug painlessly into the meaty flesh of Fiora's own thighs and ass as the spider-woman continued to dig in to her meal.

"Mmf, your throat feels heavenly, dear," Elise praised softly, ramping up the intensity at which she continued to thrust. The sturdiness of the webbing was put to the test here, but it never swung or budge and inch despite supporting both of their weights. In fact, Fiora hardly felt Elise at all, as if the woman was merely weightless altogether. Likely a feat of being a spider monstrosity, though she hardly had time to appreciate the fact as each buck forward made the heavy balls adorning the base of Elise's monstrous cock swing closer and closer to Fiora's gawking eyes.

Though she couldn't feel much more than just an uncomfortable pressure stretching out her throat and bulging her neck visibly with each thrust, to her relief, she still had one particular problem in that she couldn't breathe. With her windpipe thoroughly plugged up by a pillar of cock-flesh plunging down it, there was no chance to do so. She was already on the brink of passing out once more, watery eyes rolling back and her face red as she struggled to stay afloat. The end was in sight, however, as Elise grunted.

"Mmn, here it comes!" she growled, slamming herself forward once more. All the way to the hilt, with a resounding clap of her sack off of the Demacian's face, she pumped the woman's stomach full of her thick, warm spunk until her toned tummy began to slightly bulge. She held herself in place for several long moments, even after the cum-flow ceased, before finally dislodging herself from Fiora's jaw. Jizz and spit overflowed, leaking down her exhausted face and onto the ground, but Fiora had blacked out again.

"Oh? Perhaps I went overboard..." Elise chuckled, dropping to the ground and kneeling down to eye-level with her plaything. She tapped Fiora's nose with no response, before leaning forward to plant a sweet kiss on the woman's parted lips. "I'll simply have to wait for her to come back around, it seems..." She sighed before beginning to work on cutting the girl down from her webbing, deciding that she should make some adjustments to her bondage while she waited.

Fiora soon blinked away, immediately testing her limbs. There was a little more mobility, but not a lot. She could feel a soreness in her mouth and throat. She frantically glanced around, now properly correctly oriented and not dangling upside-down. She was bound with her forearms tied behind her back and her legs compactly pulled up and ankles behind her own head, a sort of full-nelson without the need of a second party. She quickly noticed that she was attached to the wall instead of being dangled off of the ground.

"Ooh, you're awake at long last!" Elise giggled, once more emerging from the shadows with a raging hard-on. She seemed bigger than before, even, likely excited at the prospect of round two with her toy. After all, she had gotten just a taste of the Demacian's pussy. This time she was ready to indulge in it.

"Untie me, you bitch!" Fiora hissed, able to slightly squirm with a forceful twitch of her shoulder, but the bindings wouldn't be budging anytime soon.

"My goodness, your accent is so damned sexy," Elise moaned softly. "Such a fiery passion in those eyes, too. It's a pity that there won't be any semblance of that remaining once I'm through with you, but I'll savor it while it lasts." Though her words were ominous she sang them sweetly, delivering a threat like a sweet promise. Fiora wasn't tricked, but the spider queen was truly hypnotic. Her wide hips swayed and her cock bobbed as she approached, each step met with the click of her heels.

Fiora refused to respond, turning away her head with a sneer. Elise didn't particularly mind, one hand grasping the underside of the Demacian's squishy thigh and the other firmly holding onto the base of her cock as she lined it up with her prey's glistening slit. It was still wet, Fiora's body still carrying arousal thanks to the wondrous effects of Elise's toxins. Though taking her cock would still prove to be a challenge even with the help of this lubrication, but she would make it work. The tip wetly smacked against the entrance to those pink folds, the meaty purple crown already seeming far too large to ever possibly fit.

Then, sure enough, the squelch of penetration into those slick folds filled the room. Fiora froze up as she felt herself being violated from below, Elise moving to place on hand on either of the woman's thighs and gripping each firmly as she slowly began to move back and forth, working her way into the vulnerable cunt of her victim.

"Gah! You bitch!" Fiora yelped, able to feel every vascular inch push its way into her sensitive walls and stretch her wide open. She squirmed slightly, but found her attempts at fighting back futile once more.

"Mmn! So tight!" Elise cooed, smacking one of Fiora's thighs harshly as she began to work herself as deep as she could go into the woman's slit. "I'll make sure you to fuck you lots and lots, to make the process pleasurable for both of us," she vowed with a broad grin, moving one hand along Fiora's stomach and rubbing over her toned tummy gently. "I'll pump you full of all of my babies, doesn't that sound exciting?" Elise squealed, moving the same hand up some more and taking a handful of the Demacian's jiggling breasts. They trembled with each thrust into her cunt from below, an alluring display of delicious flesh begging for some attention. Her fingers firmly dug in, starting to knead and massage one of the sizable mounds with a rough touch.

"Nng... You won't get away with this! Quinn will find me in no time! The moment I don't show up at the ship this evening, she will come looking for me!" Fiora spat, offering continuous determination to resist the spider queen and the pleasure that made her body quiver. That fat, twitching length pummeling her cunt, it was huge, but it easily scraped all of her weak-points at once. She was defenseless, involuntary moans escaping her lips one after another as Elise worked.

"Oh?" Elise arched a brow and slowed in her thrusting. Then she cackled. "That's adorable, that you think your friend will come save you." She leaned in close to Fiora's face, almost nose-to-nose. "You know, I watched her agonizing defeat. Just moments before you wandered into my clutches," she grimly remarked, an erotic smile across her dark lips.

"...What?" Fiora asked, once more squirming in a pointless attempt at getting at Elise now that she was so intimately close to her own face.

"Mhm. I watched as she was so easily tricked and charmed. She became such an eager cum-dumpster in just a matter of minutes... She thought her precious Jarvan was really and truly all the way out here, in this place? Hah!" Elise couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "It was pitiful, really, how quickly her bird brain turned to mush. Such a stupid bimbo, she was. Really deserving of her place as a lowly cock-holster. At least, until Evelynn gets bored of her. She never was the type to keep willing victims around for long. She prefers the thrill of toying with an unsuspecting victim," Elise explained in a sultry tone, obviously somewhat aroused by the thought. She began to move her hips again, with more force than before.

"Though, you're different than your air-headed friend. You have such a strong spirit, a bit of bite in you. I love that," Elise was softly panting now, working harder. She was practically slamming herself into Fiora's pussy by now, eager to break the Demacian. "I love it!" She growled again, leaning forward until they were mashing breasts, Elise leaning in to suckle and nibble on Fiora's neck, her hands finding their place on her prey's thick ass and massaging those wobbly cheeks with a suddenly kindled passion.

"Gahh! Fuck!" Fiora gasped and groaned as her cunt was worked ruthlessly, a feverish intensity behind Elise's lust-drunken movements. She licked and kissed down the Demacian's bosom until she reached one of the woman's nipples, suckling and biting at the teat playfully as she hammered away. Each time she slammed forward the tip rammed into Fiora's cervix once more, heavy balls clapping off of her ass from below until her flesh began to grow sore and red from the swift, repeated thrusting of the ravenous spider queen.

"Mmf, I want you to have my children, I simply can't wait!" Elise mewled, working like a jackhammer into concrete with her ferocious pumping. Each thrust was shallow, but deep and hard, sending jolts through Fiora's brain until she found her senses slowly dissolving. What was this feeling? She couldn't shrug it off, it enveloped her mind. This harsh pleasure in the wake of Elise's frantic breeding, her toes began to curl and her folds clenched around the girth, unable to resist as she climaxed around the cock ravaging her cunt. She threw her head back and howled.

"Good girl!" Elise exclaimed, pulling away from her embrace with Fiora and arching her back, gazing down at their point of union. She wasn't able to fit herself balls deep, but the view was still divine, watching Fiora's pink slit splayed out around her meaty girth, her heavy shaft disappearing into those folds and drawing back with a glistening wetness. Above all, however, she admired the way her massive cock bulged out the woman's stomach, evident of how deep she truly was. She was twitching eagerly, further aroused by the sight, rapidly approaching her own climax.

Then, with one final buck, she tossed her head back with a shuddering groan that echoed through the caverns. Ropes of her seed spilled out, stuffing Fiora's womb to the brim, each spasm of her shaft producing more creamy goo until it was leaking out around her girth. She gave a few additional thrusts as she dumped her load, pushing out more of the spunk and causing her frame to tremble with hypersensitive bliss.

Then she pulled free, after what felt like ages to both parties, both her cock and Fiora's cunt leaking with excess seed that dripped shamelessly onto the stone ground in a pool of wasted semen. Elise sighed, sounding content.

"That was the most intense orgasm I've had while breeding in such a long time. Thank you, dear," she purred, licking her lips at the sight of her mentally drained victim. "Now, how about we work on getting some eggs inside you, hm...?"


End file.
